


A Very Oblivious Marinette

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I've been wanting to do a MariHarem fic, Makes the story much funner, Mariharem, No limit on the number, give me suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Marinette is a sweet girl, some would say the sweetest in her class. Thanks to this, many people develop crushes on her. Sadly, Marinette is rather oblivious when it comes to that part of her life. Just how oblivious you may ask...well it's better to see then to hear.I've been wanting to do a Marinette Harem fic for awhile. Was finally inspired to get started on one thanks to the other fabulous Mariharem fic, Everyone Loves Marinette, by ko chan.





	1. And the Heroes Find Out...

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Fu gave the others their miraculouses, he didn't ask Marinette to. So she is not aware of their identities just like she isn't aware who Chat is in canon.

Marinette didn't know when it started. At first, she only had Chat coming to visit her to check on her after an akuma attack. It started after Nathaniel was akumatized, and it continued because he was enjoying himself at her house, or at least that is what she guessed. Then after Rena Rouge appeared, she randomly visited one night with some lame excuse about checking on civilians. It ended with Rena laying across her lap getting her head petted by Mari.

Then Queen Bee appeared on her rooftop a week after her first appearance in Paris. She seemed odd at first. They would have short conversations about random topics, from small things like fashion to deep things like world views. It was so odd, but Marinette wouldn't deny that she didn't find their talks interesting. Then Carapace appeared a couple of days after his debut in Paris. By that time, Marinette began to wonder if the other heroes were having some kind of secret meetings without Ladybug where they talked about a 'special' civilian who didn't mind superheroes randomly showing up and hanging out. Whenever Carapace visited, they often listened to music or worked on some crafts. It was quite fun.

While she lost some sleep, she wouldn't deny that she liked their visits. Even when Chat got super annoying with his puns...The thing is...all their visits had been one on one. While she guessed they knew about each other visiting, they never mentioned it on patrols so she wasn't 100% sure.

She found out though, that they definitely did not know that they each visited her. And, it was not a fun day.

It had been a simple day, that morning she had finally worked up enough courage to befriend Lila. Lila had just recently returned to the school after being bullied for a week straight when everyone found out she had been lying. Marinette had finished her homework and began to head to her bed when she heard a thump on the rooftop. Deciding to see who it was tonight, she began to open the top only to see several other heroes land on the roof.

Each hero froze on the spot as they stared at each other in shock. Marinette looked back down at her bed and then back at the scene. She slowly began to close the top so she could creep on over to her bed only to flinch as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Glancing back up, she saw a stoic looking Chat holding onto her.

"Princess...we'd like a word," Chat said before yanking Marinette out of her room. After landing on her feet, Marinette quickly found herself surrounded by four superheroes. She looked at each of them with a slightly nervous face before chuckling and doing little gun shooting motions.

"What's up everyone?" Marinette nervously said hoping that none of them would start yelling and wake her parents. Queen Bee frowned as she gripped her arm. Rena and Carapace seemed the calmest, but she could tell they were still ticked off. Chat...seemed quiet...she wasn't sure.

"What's up? I just found out that all these other bozos come and visit you! I thought I was the only one who did that!!" Bee complained as she began stomping her foot over and over with a frown on her face. Marinette just scratched the back of her head before feeling an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Yeah girl, I thought I was the only one who got to hang out with you," Rena told Marinette who began to respond only for Carapace to interject.

"Yeah Mari, at least tell me you don't rock out to music with the others?" Carapace asked Marinette who gave him a quick thumbs up which allowed him to sigh in relief. Rena let go of Marinette who backed away only for a clawed hand to fall on her shoulder.

"Come on Princess, I thought this was our thing? I mean I've been hanging out with you up here and in your room for months now. I never thought you would do the same with the others. Does Ladybug visit to?" Chat questioned Marinette with a slight hurt tone. Marinette sighed before shrugging off his hand and taking a few steps back.

Clearly, each felt hurt that she was hanging out with other heroes as well. If she had to guess, they each thought that visiting her was their own special privilege. She shook her head before bringing her arms up and crossed them over her chest.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry that spending time with me isn't a special right only one of you have, but you need to understand something. I thought you would have mentioned visiting a civilian to one another when on patrol or something. Plus, I was never told to not hang out with one of you. So, I'm sorry that your feelings are hurt, but I promise I didn't mean any harm by not mentioning it. Now that you all know that each of you visit, how about we all start hanging out together?!" Marinette happily declared while clapping her hands together. She walked over to the trap door leading back to her room and motioned for them to come on in before climbing in herself.

Each hero groaned before glaring at each other. They did not want to share.

"Oh it's on!" they each whispered before charging the trapdoor, tripping and getting in the way of each other. In her room, Marinette happily hummed to herself as she got a movie ready for the group to watch.

Now that they all knew about each other visiting her, they could all start hanging out. Nothing will go wrong!...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the first chapter. The first few chapters will seem kinda random, but I promise that there will be an actual plot to this story. I would like to hear suggestions for Marinette's harem. Throw them at me!


	2. Along Came an Akuma

So, Marinette was confused at exactly what happened. One moment she was walking down the street with Alya heading towards the park, and the next thing she knows is that some random akuma has her in their arms bridal style while being carried down the street with Alya calling her name. it happened way too fast. Then moments later, Paris's heroes were chasing them across the rooftops. She didn't know what was up with them though. They were usually much nicer to the victims of Hawkmoth's power. Now though...

"I will rip you to shreds when I get my hands on you!!!" Queen Bee yelled angrily as she gained speed on the two. Marinette blinked in confusion at her.

"How dare you! I promise I will inflict so much pain that you will know I'm not an illusion!" Rena growled out angrily as she fell on all fours to increase her speed. Marinette sweatdropped while looking at the other two.

"No one touches my Princess," Chat whispered as he sharpened his gaze. Marinette just chuckled nervously.

"While I'm not nearly as violent as these brutes, I do promise that if you don't let her go...I'm not going to remain so pacifistic," Carapace stated in a calm voice that gave even Marinette chills.

Looking up at the akumatized victim and then back at her angry partners, she began thinking on what to say. Finally making up her mind, she looked back up and simply stated.

"For your own sake, run faster."  
\----  
Marinette looked over at the poor confused boy lying on the ground. He was the akumatized victim that had kidnapped her. She remembered him now. He was a boy from a different class. He confessed to her, but she gently let him down. He seemed to take it well though. She began to wonder what happened that would cause this.

She'll think more on this later though. Right now, she had something more important to handle.

Standing in front of the superheroes as her normal self, she never had time to escape and transform so the infected butterfly was currently trapped in a jar nearby. She smacked a rolled up newspaper into her hand while glowering down at them. Everytime she hit her palm with the newspaper, they all flinched at the sound.

"While I appreciate the save, you went overboard on that poor akuma. You guys have to remember that these akumas are civilians. Ladybug wouldn't be happy if she knew what you four did. You might have saved me, but you traumatized that boy over there. How is that even possible? Affected people lose their memories when they revert to normal for goodness sake!" Marinette yelled at them causing them to look away in shame.

"S-sorry," Queen Bee began only for Marinette to snap her head in her direction and shut her up. After setting another glare on each of them, she sighed into her palm before pointing at each of them.

"Okay I'll give you punishments since Ladybug isn't here to hand them out herself. Chat, no more treats when you visit for the next week," Marinette began causing Chat to gasp and fall back in shock, "Rena no more head pets and chin scratches for the next week. Oh no more cuddling on my lap."

Rena's jaw fell open at that while her eye began twitching. Marinette then looked over at Carapace who gulped in fear of his punishment. "Carapace, no more music allowed in my room whenever you visit for the next week," Marinette told him which caused Carapace to collapse while beginning to whine. Queen Bee looked over while mumbling about how they aren't that bad while hiding the fear on her face.

Marinette heard her though and calmly finished, "And Bee, no more hair brushing for the next week." Queen Bee felt her body go limp before falling to the ground and yelling.

"NOOOO! This is so unfair!!" Queen Bee yelled sadly.

Marinette looked at each of them again before sighing.

"Sorry you four. Like I said, I appreciate you four going out of your way to save me, but traumatizing that boy was very unprofessional. I mean I know friends help each other, but not even my best friend Alya would do that...wait Alya! I was with her when I was captured! I'll see you four later," Marinette yelled to them before running off.

After she left their vision, the four looked at each other and nodded their heads as they each knew what to do.

"So we are in agreement. Drown our sorrows in ice cream?" Rena asked. Chat, Carapace, and Bee all nodded their heads, "Good, I need to do something...I'll meet you guys at the Eiffel Tower with the ice cream in half an hour."

The four heroes nodded before going their separate ways...only for Ladybug to land right where they were at previously.

"Where'd they go? Oh come on! I need to hurry and purify the akuma so I can go check on Alya!" Ladybug groaned while tapping her foot impatiently, not noticing her superhero friends leaping towards the Eiffel Tower, after making a quick stop to refill their kwamis, in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters will be introduced in the next chapter. I just wanted to do more with the heroes.


	3. Study Session Interrupted

Marinette smiled at Lila who was pointing out a passage in a book. The two were currently studying in the library. They were partners for a class project, and they had decided to do a project on pirates. Apparently, to Lila's own embarrassment, she had been playing a pirate game recently, and it had stoked an interest in pirates for her. The project required that they do report on an old tribe of people and according to their teacher, pirates were allowed.

Lila was apparently embarrassed because she didn't want people to think she was some kind of game nerd, but Marinette quickly dashed her worries by stating she played video games all the time back at home so she wouldn't judge Lila for her likes or dislikes.

Marinette was excited that the two had become such good friends after the whole Volpina fiasco. She had gotten the chance to learn a lot more about the girl. Apparently, her parents had a job that caused them to move from country to country quite constantly so Lila never really had a chance to make long lasting friends. Marinette guessed this was why she made up all those tall tales when she arrived. She just wanted to make a good impression on her new classmates before she inevitably left.

Thankfully, Lila had informed Marinette that her parents had decided to stay in Paris until at least Lila graduates from high school. So hopefully, by then she could persuade them to change their minds! Marinette really enjoyed having Lila as a friend as they shared many interests.

But we're getting off topic, the two were sitting in the library working on their project. Marinette looked over an interesting page before turning to tell Lila only to blink in confusion as an arm gently wrapped around her shoulder which caught her offguard. She turned her head in the other direction and was surprised to see Kagami.

"Kagami? What are you doing here? Isn't fencing practice right now?" Marinette questioned the girl while mentally face palming at revealing information she only knows because of stalking Adrien and knowing his whole schedule. Kagami just smiled as she shrugged her shoulders then rested her elbows on the table.

"I was suppose to, but practice was cancelled today. I was going to ask Adrien if he wanted to train with me, but he denied my request. I guess he was in a hurry for something? I decided to come visit my new friend. I hope I didn't come at a bad time?" Kagami asked with a small smile on her face while clearly seeing the annoyed Lila sitting across from them and chewing on one of her long strands of hair in anger. Before Marinette could answer her though, she was pulled out of her seat and hugged tightly.

Looking over in confusion, she saw Alix randomly hugging her. "Um Alix, what are you doimg?" Marinette questioned the speedy girl. She placed Marinette onto her feet and crossed her arms.

"Wait one second," Alix told her while bringing a finger up to quiet the still confused Marinette. Lila and Kagami glanced at each other in confusion before looking towards the library door. In a matter of seconds, Kim came running through and over to Marinette before stopping and bending over while breathing hard.

"N-no fair...using your roller-rollerblades," Kim told Alix before collapsing onto the ground. Max walked through the door as well while sighing and shaking his head at his friend's antics. Marinette looked back over at Alix who just smiled.

"Kim and I had a little challenge. Whoever could reach you in the library first would win. As you can see, I won this match," Alix smiled brightly with her hands on her hips. Marinette just nodded her head slowly before stopping and asking one question.

"How''d you know I would be here?" Marinette questioned Alix and Kim, both of which immediately froze in place while Max subtly looked to the side. Lila and Kagami glanced at the three as they quickly realized that the three were pulling a Marinette, but on Marinette. They were basically keeping track of Marinette's schedule except they seemed to have picked up on the small addition to it, i.e., the study session in the library. This was the first time they had one here since the project was issued today.

Before Kim could answer, Alix nervously chuckled and grabbed his arm. Max then watched as she rollerbladed out of the room while dragging Kim with her. Max sighed before bidding the three girls farewell. Marinette just continued watching in confusion before shrugging and walking over to the table...only to hear an explosion causing her to groan.

"Five minutes....five minutes to do a study session without something happening. That's all I ask," Marinette muttered to herself before her cell phone went off with four different numbers popping up. Groaning even louder, she answered the phone and yelled into it.

"Would you four stop calling me everytime an explosion goes off! I am okay! I'm still at the school for goodness sake! That explosion was nowhere near here!" Marinette growled before pressing the end call button, "Those overprotective numbskulls."

Sighing as she picked up her books, she looked over at Lila with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Lila, I have to head home. Meet up with me later tonight or tomorrow after school for another study session okay. And Kagami, how about we hang out this weekend?" Marinette informed the girls before waving good-bye while they just sat there and dumbly nodded, still confused at exactly what happened.

After the pig-tailed girl walked out the door, the two girls looked at each other. Lila decided to speak first, "So...I know we're rivals and everything, but who do you think she was yelling at on her phone?"

Kagami just blinked while still in shock before replying, "No idea...but I'm not the only one who thinks she's even more attractive when angry right?"

Lila just shook her head no before smiling at the memory of the annoyed Marinette popped into her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! These are just hitting me out of nowhere! I can't promise this will continue to be a daily thing, but as long as I keep having ideas for chapters, I will continue to update this as soon as possible.  
> Okay, I have an idea for the next chapter ^^ I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, we see how the civilian forms of the heroes interact with her as well as the introduction of a couple more students!


	4. One Model...Just One

Marinette sat at her desk while holding her sketchbook against her chest. She looked all around and saw her four best friends (Alya, Adrien, Nino, Lila) along with Alix, Kim, and Max standing around the desk. She had no idea what exactly happened. One moment, she was mentioning that she needed to find a model to help her improve her sketching skills and the next she was surrounded by her seven friends. Plus, she didn't know if she was being crazy or not, but she could have sworn that Chloe was staring at her. That was...a little weird.

She snapped out of her observation by Alya sitting down and pulling her onto her lap. "I don't know why you all are over here. I'm Mari's best friend so of course I'll be her model. Right Mari?" Alya questioned Marinette while finishing her comment with a wink at the girl. Marinette just tilted her head in confusion before opening her mouth to speak only to get cut off.

"Actually Alya, I think since I'm a professional model, I'd be best suited to help Marinette," Adrien stated which caused Marinette's face to heat up. Just the thought of Adrien modeling for just her...was quickly blown away when Nino didn't to counter his best friend's argument.

"While that might be true Adrien, you have a pretty strict schedule so I don't think you could spare enough time to help her man," Nino told Adrien who looked shocked and betrayed for a moment before narrowing his eyes as he saw Nino turn to Marinette, "I, however, have as much free time as I need. So I don't mind being a model for you. I've seen Adrien model enough to pick up a few moves."

Marinette giggled as Nino started to do little poses. Everyone surrounding her blushed at the sound of Marinette giggling before Alix sped over and stood in front of Nino. "Hey Marinette, I was always like trying new things so I don't mind helping you out," Alix told Marinette before sticking her tongue out at Nino when Marinette glanced away for a moment.

Kim scoffed before walking over to her. "Please, with these toned muscles, I'd be a great model. I don't mind helping out," Kim told Marinette before flexing which caused Marinette to chuckle as she settled on Alya's lap, being used to sitting on it by now. Alya had gotten clingy lately it was so sudden and unusual as she hadn't been this clingy before

Max wanted to present his own case; however, he was having trouble of thinking of a reason that he'd be the best model for Marinette. Lila though walked pass the rest and flicked her hair back before facing the rest of the students and Marinette.

"Since we are already working together on our group project, I can be your model. We could do it during one of our breaks," Lila told Marinette which caused the girl to smile. Lila had a point. In fact, it'd probably be the easiest to do since they were already working together on the group project pretty much every day. She was about to agree when Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette's waist and held her tightly.

"That's nice of you Lila, but I still think it'd be best for her best friend to be the model. And I'm not letting you sink your claws into her!" Alya told Lila with a smile on her face while thinking the last thing. Lila frowned back for a second before a fake smile made its way onto her own face.

Adrien was watching the girls begin to politely fight it out, but he wasn't going to let his Princess be taken that easily. Slamming his hand onto the desk just hard enough to catch their attention, Adrien politely smiled at the two and decided to break their argument up.

"I'm the best for this. Back off please," Adrien politely requested of the two girls causing their mouths to fall open for a moment before their eyes turned to slits. The next thing Marinette knew she had fallen to the ground while Lila and Alya had tackled Adrien to the floor and began fighting with him. Max helped her back to her feet so she decided to thank him only to stop as she was suddenly pulled back by Chloe of all people.

"Oh my gosh, I guess I'll be your stupid model so I can shut everyone up already. Sorry Adrikins, but even I have a limit to how much I can handle when you act like this. Come Dupain-Cheng, I don't have all day," Chloe told a confused Marinette as she began pulling her along only to stop as she felt something grab her ankle. Looking down she saw a glaring Alya and Lila gripping onto her.

Stopping, she glared back at the two while whispering, "Don't even think about it." The two smirked before yanking her to the floor. The last thing Marinette heard from Chloe was, "You think I'm going to lose to you three! Bring it!" Sighing, she began shaking her head as she felt a headache begin to form.

She began to feel like she was hanging out with her overprotective super-idiots except four more were added. As she turned to Nino, Max, Alix, and Kim to begin to ask if one of them still wanted to be her model, she sweatdropped then face palmed as she saw the four begin to feud with each other over being the model again. Deciding to leave before it got worse, she turned and walked out the classroom door.

As she left, a pair of eyes watched her leave so they decided to make their move.

Marinette groaned into her hand as she walked down the hallway. She needed more practice on sketching and Nathaniel wasn't free today to help her. She had asked, and even though he seemed to want her to come over he said his parents needed his help with something so they couldn't hang out. She finally stopped walking at the stairs that led out of the building and to the sidewalk.

"I just need one model. One. That's all I'm asking for!" Marinette yelled up to the sky as the stress of the last, five or so minutes was finally fully forming in her head as a headache. She began to move again only to stop as she heard footsteps. Turning around she gasped and pointed forward.

In front of her was Juleka who was blushing while slightly looking away. "H-Hi Mari-Marinette..." she said.

Marinette smiled before shouting, "You'd be my perfect model!!" Marinette happily yelled causing Juleka's blush to get even brighter. 

As she was about to thank Marinette, the shorter girl suddenly zoomed by her which caused Juleka to turn around and see Marinette holding Mylene by the hands. "You'd be the perfect model for me to sketch Mylene! You don't mind do you?" Marinette questioned the short girl. Mylene blushed, but she happily accepted before being dragged to Marinette's house.

Juleka lifted her hand before dropping it and sighing, "It seems my photo luck extends to sketches...Mari..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Juleka :( ... heh, don't worry she'll have her Mari moments. I was going to have her be the model at the end, but I had an idea at the last minute soo...


	5. Clumsy as Well as Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it

Juleka was blushing while ignoring the pain in her back. She was walking up the stairs with Rose when she heard a yelp before something crashed into her. The next thing she knew, she was at the bottom of the stairs with someone on top of her. When she looked up, she blushed brightly at the sight of Marinette who was groaning while sitting up on top of her. It took a moment before the fashion designer in training became aware that she was on top of someone. When she did, she blushed in embarrassment and quickly began to apologize.

"Oh my gosh Juleka! I am so sorry! I tripped at the top step! I didn't mean to fall on top of you! Are you okay? Do you need help? Let me check to see if you have any bruises or scratches!" Marinette began spouting out before taking Juleka's arms one-by-one and checking them for any potential injuries before turning around on top of Juleka and checking her legs which caused Juleka's face to turn even redder. Marinette then turned back around and bent over to look at Juleka's face.

Leaning in close, she inspected the shy girl very closely before sighing in relief and moving back up.

"Okay, you are all good Juleka! Wait your face is red, are you okay?" Marinette questioned as she finally realized how red Juleka's face was. Juleka slowly pointed out the fact that Marinette was sitting on top of her stomach still causing Marinette to gasp and jump off. She began bowing over and over while apologizing before pulling Juleka up to her feet.

Juleka's face was still flushed as she looked down at Marinette who blushed before bringing her finger to her chin. Juleka decided to take this time to silently look at Marinette's cute thinking face. The way she bit her lip while looking up with a focused expression on her face. And how she has her finger on her chin...she was so cute.

"-ka, Juleka, JULEKA!" Juleka jumped at the sudden sound of Marinette's voice. She looked down again with Marinette looking at her with a concerned face. "Are you okay? You looked like you zoned out."

Juleka just nodded her head with Marinette continuing to look at her before finally shrugging. "Anyway, how would you like to go to a cafe? I want to make up for knocking you down the stairs," Marinette proposed the idea to Juleka's who's mind stopped at the end of her question. Did...did Marinette ask her out on a date. She just stood in place without moving a muscle which began to concern Marinette.

She slowly began to shake Juleka which didn't faze her so she lightly pushed the girl only to freak out and catch her when Juleka began falling to the ground from the side. She finally brought her finger into her mouth and then wet willied Juleka who jumped in shock and grasped at her ear.

"...Why did you do that?" Juleka asked with a pouty expression. Marinette just giggled before looping her arm around Juleka's.

"You were off in la-la land again and wouldn't respond to my other methods. So, cafe after school?" Marinette questioned the girl while leading her to the stairs again. Juleka just shyly nodded as they began their way up the stairs while Marinette smiled happily in response.

After reaching the top, Marinette separated from Juleka to head off and meet up with Alya. Juleka just watched her run off before jumping in shock again when she noticed Rose basically appear in front of her from out of nowhere (she was standing to the side waiting on Juleka).

She poked Juleka in the stomach with an upset, pouty look. "No fair! You get to go on a date with Marinette! What about me? I want to go!" Rose complained to her best friend who just scratched the back of her head while laughing sheepishly.

Sadly, Rose's voice was rather loud which attracted the attention of four individuals who's eyes became narrow while reaching for different objects on their person.

Later that day, Juleka sat in the coffee enjoying her time with Marinette, but she could help the sweat going down the back of her neck as she felt what seemed like four different death glares being directed at her from the nearby rooftop.

She also could've have sworn that some of her classmates were sitting in the booths surrounding her's and Mari's...but they wouldn't be here...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a question for you all. I am going to add Felix at some point. Now my question, would you like me to add Bridgette (The fan name for Marinette from the PV that Felix is from)? I know it seems weird, but if I do she will just be a girl from a higher grade who looks similar to Marinette. (As in the PV she does have slight differences from official Mari).  
> The two won't be related, and I can think of some funny stuff since the two look the same plus the way PV Mari acts around her crush (Felix) would be funny to do in this with her acting similarly to Marinette.  
> It's up to you all. I would love to add her, but I don't have to if you all don't want me to.  
> (Either way, don't worry Felix will be in)


	6. Hawkmoth's Bad Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter

Gabriel was sitting in his office with his chin resting on his hands. Things have been....off for awhile. Ever since that boy he akumatized the other day was defeated (and traumatized) by four of five of the miraculous wielders, Paris has been...quiet. Well quiet in the sense that whenever he had transformed to try and track down someone to akumatize, he has been unable to find anyone. It was odd...strange in fact. Nothing, but happiness and love coming from the usual school that he akumatizes most people from. And there hasn't been any accidents in the rest of Paris to cause any sadness.

How was he suppose to get his hands on the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses at this rate? He couldn't defeat five heroes by himself so he wouldn't be able to go and retrieve them himself. Sighing, he suddenly heard knocking on his door. Looking up, he frowned as he saw his assistant Nathalie walk in.

"Sir, I have just received a call. It turns out that you're original model, Monsieur Felix left a message. He wanted me to inform you that he was returning in a few weeks," Nathalie told Gabriel who looked at her in interest. He hadn't seen Felix in awhile. And despite the boy's cold demeanor, he and Adrien had gotten along quite well as children. Adrien will be happy to hear this.

"Thank you Nathalie, I will work on scheduling on some modeling appointments for Felix and Adrien. You are dismissed for now," Gabriel told Nathalie before standing up and turning around to face the portrait of his wife. Frowning, he activated the secret entrance to his lair as Hawkmoth.

He headed on in and walked to the center of the observatory. "Well, I might as well check for any new contendors to be my akumatized villain," Gabriel muttered before activating his transformation.

Sadly, nothing came out of that which left poor Hawkmoth groaning in annoyance. Just what could be keeping everyone in Paris so happy!

-Meanwhile, elsewhere-

Marinette was walking down the street with Alya and Lila on both of her sides. She smiled at both before glancing back for a moment. Chuckling, she turned to Lila and leaned over to her. "Um Lila?" Marinette began her question with Lila happily humming in response.

"Yes Mari?" Lila responded happily with a large smile on her face.

"Why is pretty much the entire class following us?" Marinette asked Lila who looked back before shrugging. The trio were indeed being followed by most of their classmates. Adrien, Nino, Chloe, Sabrina, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Alix, and Max were following them down the street. It's been pretty weird the past few days. If Marinette didn't know any better, the rest of her classmates were fighting over her for some reason.

Did they want her help on homework? Did they want to hang out. That seems plausible, she hasn't spent as much with some of them as she has with others. Hm...oh she knows!

Pausing she turned around and faced the rest of the class. "Everyone! I know why you all are following me!" Marinette announced causing pretty much to freeze and blush, even Lila and Alya who were standing next to her.

Max nervously spoke up, "Y-you do?" Marinette happily nodded her head.

"Of course I do! The dance is coming up soon, and you all want some ideas on good decisions for your outfits! Of course I'll be happy to help!" Marinette happily announced causing everyone else to sweatdrop before falling back onto the ground leaving Marinette standing and tilting her head. "Huh?"

Alya groaned before sitting up and muttering to herself, "Of course...I should've expected this. I know how oblivious the girl is...she's so innocent."

Lila just lied on the ground while staring up at the sky. "Of course the girl I fall in love with is too oblivious to tell that the whole class is in love with her," Lila muttered under her breath.

Marinette just continued looking at her class while bringing her finger up to her chin. "So...you don't need help on your outfits?" Marinette asked again with everyone just groaning in complaint.

-Back with Hawkmoth-

"Seriously! What could be the cause of this much happiness. It's like there's some beacon of light and happiness filling these people up with love and happiness. Ugh...I feel sick at this," he muttered while complaining into his hands while sitting on the ground of the observatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the general consensus is...Bridgette is in! Woo! Get ready for cuteness overload! Hehe ^^  
> So list of current people in the MariHarem  
> Lila, Alya, Adrien, Nino, Chloe, Juleka, Kagami, Alix, Kim, Max, Rose, Nathaniel, Mylene, Ivan, Sabrina, Felix, Bridgette
> 
> Anybody else? :D


	7. Enter Felix!

Alya looked at Marinette in concern. The girl had not stopped staring in shock with her mouth hanging wide open for the last five minutes. The two had came to the park so Marinette could spy on one of Adrien's modelling sessions (no matter how much Alya tried to change Marinette's mind), but the second they arrived, Marinette had froze in shock. There was a second model with Adrien today. He looked to be a year older than them. Plus he looked a lot like Adrien. Probably why Marinette was drooling right now.

Alya put her finger under Marinette's jaw and gently raised it back up so Marinette wouldn't make a fool out of herself. Sadly, Adrien and the mystery boy chose that moment to look over in their direction. Adrien felt a large smile form on his face at the sight of Marinette, while ignoring the fact that Alya was with her, before running over to her. "Marinette!...and Alya...You're here! What are you doing in the park?!" Adrien questioned Marinette who's face turned red.

"I-I, we-we were walking park through...I mean, through the park...to! I mean we were walking to the park! Wh-when - "Marinette stopped talking when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing over, she blushed as she saw the mystery model looking at her with a stoic face.

"Please calm down. Adrien you seem to be making the girl uncomfortable. What have you been doing while I was away?" the boy questioned Adrien who gaped before puffing up his cheeks in anger.

"I haven't done anything mean or bad since you left Felix! And stop acting like my scolding older brother! Hmph," Adrien frowned while crossing his arms and looking to the side causing Alya to laugh under her breath while ignoring the glare Adrien sent her way.

Felix smirked slightly before looking over at Marinette. He frowned for a second before a small smile formed on his face.

"Anyway, hello there, I am Felix. I was a model for Adrien's father years ago, but I had to move to continue my private studies. I am back now so I guess I will be seeing you around le collège," Felix bent down and took Marinette's hand surprising the bluenette. Her whole face turned bright red as he kissed her knuckle causing Alya to gape in shock while Adrien's eyes turned to slits while reaching for his ring and snarling.

"I hope you show me around when we see each other again," Felix smiled at her again before bowing and walking away leaving behind a shocked bluenette, a glaring red head, and a snarling blond who looked ready to pounce.

"See you around Princess!" Felix shouted as he walked over to his family's limo and gave her a wave good-bye without turning around. Without turning back around, Felix got inside the limo, and they drove off. Adrien's teeth gritted as he stomped his foot in anger before finally yelling.

"That's it! Get back here Felix! You just crossed a serious line!" Adrien roared out in anger as he chased after the limo leaving Marinette a frozen, blushing mess and Alya also growling. Looking over at Marinette, she grabbed her best friend's hand and smiled at her, while her eye was twitching in annoyance.

"Okay girl! Since the boys are gone! Lets go to the cafe and forget everything that happened today up to this point!" Alya told Marinette before picking the girl up bridal style and walking out of the park, ignoring Marinette's protests after she had regained her senses.

Alya frowned in annoyance as she tried to get rid of the thoughts that she just had to deal with a more gentlemanly Chat Noir flirting with Marinette. Dumb cat, even when he's not here, he's still getting in the way of her and Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Felix has now entered the fray! Next will probably be Bridgette as I have a good idea on how to introduce her. Then, the person I'm sure everyone has been looking forward to (besides Felix)...Luka! Now that he's appeared in canon, I can make him in character!  
> Also other news, in case you all haven't seen it, I have started a side fic to this one. It takes place after this one ends, but without any spoilers of this one. It's called She's My Mom! And I would love if you checked it out after this chapter.


	8. Bridgette Barges In!

Marinette didn't know what happened exactly. She began to recall everything that had happened when she arrived at school today. She ran into Lila halfway on her walk to school so they decided to walk together. Lila had taken her hand and lead her to the school while happily talking about some new fashion magazines that had came out the day before. As they entered the courtyard, everyone of her classmates who were standing out there seemed to zero in on her and Lila as they quickly headed their way.

The next thing she knew, Alya yanked her away from Lila who growled at her. As Alya had began to speak to her, Rose happily grabbed her hands which caught her attention and began speaking about a new perfume she would like to show Marinette. Nino then walked up behind them and draped his arm around her shoulders and asked her if she wanted to listen to some music with him later. Before she could answer, Max cut in and told Nino that she couldn't as she would be training with him for an upcoming gaming competition.

The weirdest part was when Chloe of all people hugged her from behind and told everybody that she was going to be tutoring her later with her normal stuck-up face present. Alix had quickly, and angrily, questioned why Marinette had to tutor her with Chloe sticking her tongue out and stating that Ms. Bustier made them partners to help Chloe's grade. Marinette looked at Chloe in confusion; especially, when she saw Chloe have a little smile form on her face. What was going on? Chloe hates her right?

Mylene and Ivan pulled Marinette free from Chloe's hug and asked Marinette if she'd like to have lunch with them today. Alya, Nino, and Lila growled and were about to cut in when two limos pulled up. Adrien got out of his and smiled at the sight of Marinette. Before he could get to Marinette's side, his eyes widened as he saw Felix standing there and pulling Marinette's hand up just enough to kiss her knuckle. She had blushed brightly when this happened only to gasp when Adrien tackled Felix to the ground while angrily yelling his name.

Looking down in shock, she quickly leaned in to break them up only for Nathaniel to hesitantly tap her shoulder. She turned to face him and saw that he was blushing. Before she could ask what was wrong, he asked if they were still going to have that sketching session later that day. Marinette happily nodded and then looked over at Juleka and waved over at her as she had seen that Juleka was hiding behind some of the others.

She dashed over to Juleka and asked her if she wanted to go on a walk at the park tomorrow and take pictures of the wildlife. Juleka had froze in place before nodding and dashing away. Chuckling, Marinette had turned around and saw Sabrina shyly standing in front of her. She had told Marinette that since she did Chloe's homework so much, if Marinette wanted, they could meet up later and go over good tutoring styles for Chloe which Marinette happily agreed to.

Alix and Kim had been arguing in the background when Marinette looked back at them and when she turned back to Adrien and Felix, she blinked in confusion at the sight of the two yanking on each other's hair. She had began to walk over to break them up when she heard foot steps coming in her direction. When she turned her head, she was surprised to see a slightly older girl, about Felix's age, heading towards them, yelling Felix's name.

This caused the feuding blondes to stop their brawl with Felix frowning at the sight of the girl. The girl screeched to a halt right in front of Felix and huffed tiredly before smiling brightly and asking Felix why he avoided her the other day. She was excited at seeing him in Paris again. Felix had crossed his arms and looked away with an annoyed look while telling her it was because he didn't want to see her. As the new girl continued to talk with Felix, Marinette and the others were all looking at this girl.

She had the same color hair as Marinette which she also wore in pigtails, but with long red ribbons and the pigtails were much longer with one strand sticking out at the top of her head which seemed to move around as if it were reacting to the girl's emotions. She was wearing a black blazer and white shirt underneath it as well as a pair of jean shorts and shoes similar to Marinette's own. Marinette was looking at the girl so much because...she kind of looked like her.

She knows the saying 'Everyone has a twin somewhere,' but she's never actually seen someone who looked so similar to her. It was both interesting and weird. She had snapped out of her inspection of the girl when she heard Felix angrily reject the girl's proposal of a date. Marinette gasped especially when she saw the girl begin to tear up and turn around to walk away. Puffing up her cheeks angrily, Marinette walked over to him and began to angrily yell at him about how he shouldn't reject someone so harshly like that and how she thought he was kinder than this.

What she didn't notice was that every other student was watching in shock with one thought in their heads, "Mari looks rather hot when she's mad." The girl had stood there and watched her junior berate the guy she has had a crush on for years. She knew he didn't feel the same way, but she didn't want to give up. This rejection though...it really proved she had no chance with him. This girl though, she was defending her even though they didn't know each other.

The girl had slowly felt a blush begin to form on her face. The next thing Marinette knew, she felt a strong hug from behind before being lifted into the air with this new girl nuzzling her cheek. Marinette blushed in embarrassment since all her classmates had been watching her.

"Oh thank you! You are so nice!!! You are like my own personal hero! What's your name? Mine is Bridgette! Oh you're so cute!!" Bridgette happily nuzzled Marinette again causing the younger girl to blush again while Bridgette shifted Marinette into being held bridal style.

Marinette had really questioned when her life became so...confusing.

Bridgette was happy to have found a new friend and crush, especially such an adorable one! Even if she seemed to be a little oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next and maybe last, unless you all can think of anyone else, love interest will be Luka! I might not bring him in next chapter so we can have some shenanigans with the current characters and Marinette, but I'll bring him in soon.  
> Yeah I chose to add Bridgette. Don't worry she's not related to Marinette at all. For those who don't know Bridgette, she's basically the fan name given to Ladybug PV Mari who was going to star alongside Felix. I figured she looked different enough to not be weird, plus her personality mixed with canon Marinette is a great combination! I hope this does not keep anybody who didn't want her in from reading the fic.  
> Also, if you haven't already, remember to check out the sister fic to this one, She's My Mom! It has one chapter at the time of this chapter's publication, but I plan on updating it soon so do not worry.


	9. Jealous and Clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, thank you everyone for reading this fic. I never thought I could write a Miraculous Ladybug fic this well liked, and I hope that I continue to do a good job in writing this so everyone can continue to enjoy it. ^^  
> Also, for anyone who is wondering, I don't mind if you want to make fanart for this fic. In fact, I would love to see any fanart you all make. I've never had fanart be made for a fic of mine so I would love any. I'm not picky hehe. If you do make any, either tell me in a comment or tag me if it's on tumblr. I go by the same username on that as I do here.  
> Also, I want to thank Inudathefox one more time for making the first ever fanart piece, I've ever received. I loved the art. If anyone wants to see it here's the link https://inudathefox.tumblr.com/post/172809126733/i-adore-harem-stories-ad-long-as-theyre-sone  
> I hope you don't mind me putting the link here. If you do Inudathefox, just tell me and I'll take it off.

Alya and Lila sat next to each other with their arms crossed. Glares were set on their faces and focused on the new source of their problems. Well, everyone in class's problems. Everyone except Marinette that is. What was the problem you might ask? One word, or name: Bridgette. When they met this older girl who bore a slight resemblance to the source of their affections, they weren't exactly sure what to expect. What they got was a girl who did not hold back in expressing her affections at all.

It's been three days since Bridgette has shown up. Since she met Marinette, the girl has hunted down Marinette's classroom, hunted her down during lunch break, walked home with her, brought her lunch for the next couple of days, hugged onto her, carried Marinette around the park, and has visited the bakery every day to 'buy' some dessert. The girls weren't fooled, and they were surprised that Marinette was...well they would be if it was anybody, but Marinette. That girl was worse than main female characters in sitcoms, and they are scripted to act that way!

"Here you go Mari! Try this slice of cake I made at home! I know it's not as good as anything you or your parents could make, but I hope you like it!" Bridgette happily said as she held a fork out with a piece of the cake on it while Marinette smiled back.

"Oh don't worry Bridgette! I'm sure it tastes great, and don't be so hard on yourself about your cooking. I'm nowhere near as good as my papa and maman!" Marinette responded before opening her mouth while letting out a little "Ahhh~" while Bridgette fed her the cake. Alya and Lila gripped each other's hands and began squeezing as hard as they could while growling in anger. This new girl was too good!...Why couldn't that be them feeding Marinette?!?!

The girls suddenly jumped as they felt a hand on each of their shoulders. Turning around, they saw Nino and Adrien looking down at them with sympathetic looks. Bending down to their level, the boys smiled sadly at them.

"We know how you feel girls," Nino began while looking over at Adrien who nodded back before looking down at them. 

"But we all know just how many people are after Mari's heart. As much as it hurts to see this, we need to get used to it. We now have a very energetic contestant for her heart, but we all still need to keep trying," Adrien told the girls.

"Exactly, we shouldn't be sitting back and watching this happen. We need to teach this girl that we aren't going to let her take Mari without any attempts from the competition. She has to get by you two, Adrien, me, and a whole class before she can get Mari! Are you with me?!" Nino yelled while throwing his fist into the air.

Alya and Lila looked at each other before smiling bright and throwing their own fists into the air while shouting "Yeah!" Adrien just smiled as he sat down and looked back in Marinette and Bridgette's direction only to smile awkwardly as he saw the two girls looking their direction.

"Why are you cheering Adrien?" Marinette said, surprisingly stutter free which shocked the four friends while Adrien fell backwards onto the ground. Marinette raised her eyebrow in confusion at the shock before realizing what she just did and covering her mouth with a smile. "I...I talked to Adrien without a stutter...Yes," Marinette whispered to herself while fist pumping herself while Bridgette looked at her in confusion not understanding the shock and happiness everyone was feeling.

Before she could question her new friends, she suddenly got a call. Asking for a minute alone, she answered her phone and walked off while Marinette sat there smiling to herself and Nino helped the shocked Adrien off the ground while Lila and Alya groaned as they realized that Marinette was beginning to overcome her stutter phase of her Adrien crush meaning she was one step closer to confessing. They needed to act fast.

"Did she?" Adrien kept muttering to himself while Nino patted his back with a slight frown on his face while nodding his head in confirmation. Being a best friend with someone who is also a love rival for the same person...was very hard on Nino. Worse than his superhero life...

All of a sudden, the five of them heard a loud squeal followed by Bridgette tackling Marinette to the ground while hugging her tightly. Marinette snapped out of her happiness before looking down at Bridgette who was both hugging her around the waist and resting her head on Marinette's lap. "Mari!!!!! Guess who's going to the beach this coming weekend! And guess who she is going to bring with her!" Bridgette happily announced causing Adrien to snap out of his shock and the four to yell.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Marinette just looked down at Bridgette for a moment before bringing a finger up to her lips while looking to the side. After a moment, she snapped her fingers and happily said, "Oh! Are you bringing Felix? No wait...he didn't seem to want to be your friend...hm...is it a family member?" 

Everyone just fell back while sweatdropping while Bridgette just giggled and brought a finger up to Marinette's face and poked her in the nose. "No silly, I meant you!" Bridgette happily stated before nuzzling her cheek into Marinette's stomach while she just looked off to the side in amazement.

As the others began to recover, they all looked at each and nodded.

Adrien just looked at them before pulling out his phone, "So it's agreed, I convince my father to take us to whatever beach Bridgette is taking Marinette to. Right?" The rest just nodded with a serious expression on their faces.

What no one noticed was several teenagers hiding off to the side. Their beach day was going to be a little hectic this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the set up for the next few chapters have begun. Unlike the past chapters, I plan on making the next few a multi part because, really, how can you make a Beach Weekend last one chapter? Am I right?  
> Also, I don't like leaving a request for possible fanart, but I really would love to see a piece of the scene where Bridgette is feeding Marinette. I would love to see that. It's just a request, so you all don't have to worry about it if you don't want to make it :D  
> After the Beach Weekend, Luka arrives so get ready. Also don't forget to check out She's My Mom! if you haven't already. It's the sister fic to this, and I plan to update it after this. ^^  
> Also one last question:...What pair of characters do you enjoy seeing the most team up to try and get Mari or stop someone else from getting her? And yes, I'll accept the heroes as a whole (Excluding Ladybug for obvious reasons). Depending on the responses, I'll try to add more interactions between said pair and Marinette into the fic. Just remember, the pair are still rivals, they just like to team up to stop other rivals.


	10. Beach Weekend Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins! :D

Adrien, Nino, Lila, and Alya all groaned in unison. Like they planned, Gabriel bought the four of them tickets to the beach. They had kept their mouths quiet to keep the rest of their rivals from finding out their plans. It was perfect. A full frontal attack on Bridgette, the nonstop freight train of affection. After arriving at their hotel, the one they heard Bridgette tell Marinette they were staying at during the weekend, they headed out back to try and see if they could find Marinette.

Unfortunately...they were in for a rude awakening when they walked out onto the beach and saw every single student from their class along with Felix and Kagami. The one question on the four's mind was 'How?'

Seeing Chloe relaxing on the sand, Adrien stomped over to her with his eyes sharpening into slits that made him resemble a cat. Looking up at Adrien from behind her sunglasses, Chloe just smiled and pulled her glasses down just enough to let him see her eyes.

"Hey Adrikins, it's a surprise to see you here," Chloe gave him a teasing smile before pushing her sunglasses back up. Adrien growled down at his childhood friend and angrily pointed at her.

"How did you know where Marinette was going to be this weekend?!" Adrien angrily shouted at Chloe who didn't respond for a few moments as she let the Sun's rays hit her. Growling even more, Adrien was about to yell again only for Kim to come running over with a smile on his face while Max followed after him.

"I can answer that Adrien! All week, Marinette has been talking about how she was getting to go to the beach. When we all heard she was coming with Bridgette, I mean, it's not like we could let Bridgette spend the whole weekend with her, right? By the time they'd come back, those two would be a couple," Kim explained to Adrien while smirking back at him causing Adrien to face palm as he knew that Kim was right, but still...

Max saw Adrien's expression and then the other three behind him. "So, I'm guessing that the four of you thought that you would be the only ones going up against Bridgette this weekend? Sorry to burst your bubble," Max apologized to Adrien as he turned around and headed back over to the spot that he and Kim picked to sit at for the day. Kim chuckled at his friend's apology before waving good-bye and following him back over. The hope and competitiveness that filled Adrien to the brim quickly began to flow out of him as he looked around and saw every single one of his rivals...well every single one except Rena, Carapace, and Queen Bee. Hopefully, those three are back in Paris watching over everything.

Walking back over to his friends, Adrien looked at them sadly. "Apparently, Marinette told everyone in class about her vacation. So now everyone in class is here...the only positive thing about this development is that Bridgette will definitely have some opposition when it comes to getting Marinette's attention. Bad thing is...we are outclassed by soooo many people..." Adrien explained as he slowly fell to the ground. Nino sighed and bent down to comfort his friend while Alya and Lila glared at all their rivals.

Looking at each other, Lila and Alya quickly nodded their heads before looking down at the sulking model and their music loving friend. "We are not giving up. We already knew what we were going up against when we decided to pursue Marinette. We will not let our class steal Marinette from us," Alya told the two while Lila offered Adrien a hand to help him back to his feet.

"Listen Adrien, I know that the sheer number of people after Marinette is disheartening, and downright crazy, but we are not the type of people to give up when things get rough right? I'm sure if...say Chat Noir was here, he'd agree with me," Lila told Adrien while leaning in to whisper the last part causing Adrien's eyes to widen. Glancing at Lila, he could have sworn she gave him a knowing wink before pulling him back up. Ignoring the paranoid thoughts about Lila possibly knowing that he's Chat, he also knew that she was telling the truth. He was a superhero, he never gave up when their foes were winning, he certainly was not going to give up just because his class likes the same girl that he did.

As Adrien was about to thank Lila, everyone on the beach froze as they heard two voices heading in their direction. One was clearly Bridgette's, and the other...it had to be...

It would have been the most amazing, and creepy, thing ever to witness in a person's life. Nearly twenty teenagers, all snapping their heads to the side at the same exact moment before freezing in shock as their faces turned red.

Marinette giggled at a joke that Bridgette had told her before noticing everyone on the beach. "Everyone! You're here!" she happily yelled as she began to wave at them only to gasp as they all fell backwards in shock. "Oh my gosh! Are you all okay!" Marinette asked them as she ran in their direction while Bridgette just giggled into the back of her hand.

"Oh Mari, you sweet, precious gem. You don't even realize just how adorable you look in your swim suit. Everyone else does though. Thank goodness we went shopping for our swimsuits together before the vacation; because, I would have been in the same state as everyone else if we hadn't," Bridgette laughed to herself before following Marinette to check on everyone. She knew why they were there, but she wasn't cold-hearted.

Plus, she felt bad for them. They weren't sharing a hotel room with Marinette like she was so they wouldn't get to have a sleepover with her every night.

While the two bluenettes began checking on everyone, everyone else could agree on one thing: They didn't mind if they died at that moment. They got to see the most beautiful angel that ever existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on an update, I've been sick for the past week, and I was updating other fics on a different website. (I'm making a Shared Universe on that account of differnet fics I'm writing. Marvel Studios, I give them enormous props to how they built their's. This is hard)  
> Anyway, I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry for that by the way, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. I had the idea of everyone fainting from how cute/beautiful Marinette looked in her swimsuit a few days ago. I figured it would be funny. I was right XD I currently don't have an idea for Marinette's swimsuit so if anyone wants to give me an idea then go ahead and tell me (or show me in fanart *wink wink, nudge nudge*).  
> I'll try to update this fic quicker the next time, but I also have to update She's My Mom! (sister fic to this one), my new Miraculous fic - Marinette's So Lovable (Crossover Edition), and my Star vs fic - The Young Butterflys. So...I'll try everyone! I know everyone loves this fic! ^^  
> Also just a reminder - If anyone wants to draw fanart for this fic or any of my fics, then go right ahead. I don't mind. I would like to see it though, as I don't get much fanart, practically none (I've received like three or four). I'm not upset though because that fanart was amazing, and it shows me just how great, kind, and amazing the fans of this fic are! So, if it's on tumblr, just tag me, as I have the same username, or just tell me in a comment on here. ^^


	11. Beach Weekend Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! I really am! Work has been crazy, but I am back and excited to continue this!

Marinette sighed as she sat under her beach umbrella. Bridgette and her had finished snorkeling so she had decided to dry off. She was glad that everyone was okay after their little fainting spell when she showed up. She had no idea why they all had suddenly fainted when they looked at her, but she was happy they were okay. 

Marinette had to sweat drop at the memory of Lila and Alya trying to drag her off to hang out with them. Unfortunately for them, Bridgette had quickly intervened by snatching Marinette's free hand and informing them that they had plans to go snorkeling. Marinette quickly found herself in the middle of a match of tug-o-war with her arms substituting as the rope. Bridgette was much stronger than she thought as it only took a few seconds before she found herself snorkeling for the next hour while Alya and Lila sat off to the side trying to brush the sand out of their hair.

She felt sorry for the two so she planned to go build sand castles with them after she finished drying off. Marinette blushed as she looked down at her choice of attire and the fact that Adrien saw her in it. She was going to go with her normal one piece swimsuit back home, but when Bridgette took her shopping, she found herself drawn to this one. It embarrassed her even more when she tried it on and modelled it for Bridgette to see what she thought. The resulting jaw drop made the whole thing even more embarrassing for her, but Bridgette was very persistant about her buying it.

Marinette's swimsuit was a dark red bikini top with a black outline and a dark blue pairing of swimming shorts with a small ladybug symbol on the bottom of it. Honestly, the ladybug symbol was the one thing that she didn't like about her swimsuit. She loved being Ladybug, but she didn't want all her clothes to have a ladybug on them. Letting out a yawn, she began to lay down only to shoot up when she spotted Kagami leaning over her with a small smile on her face.

"Ack!" Marinette shouted as she sat up and looked back at Kagami who let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry Marinette-san. I came over here to see if you wanted to go swimming with me. We haven't spent much time together recently so I kind of hoped that we might be able to do something together," Kagami gave Marinette a small, hopeful smile which caused Marinette to feel slightly guilty. Now that she thought about it, she had spent most of her time with her classmates or Bridgette recently. The last time she spent time with Kagami was when they hung out a few weeks ago.

Gently taking Kagami's hands into her own, Marinette smiled brightly and brought her closer. "I'm so sorry Kagami. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't want to spend time with you. Everyone else has just begged me to spend time with them which caused me to lose track of my schedule. I was going to spend time with Alya and Lila after I dry off, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind waiting a little while longer. Come on," Marinette began to pull Kagami towards the water with a large smile on her face.

Off to the side, the rest of Marinette's admirers pouted as they saw her pulling Kagami towards the water, but they knew that it was harder for the girl to spend time with Marinette considering she wasn't in their class so they would let her have this. Afterwards though, Kagami was going to have to resume fighting for the cute fashion designer.  
\---  
Chloe groaned at the fact that she hadn't thought of anything that she could use as an excuse to hang out with Marinette. Everyone else believed that she still hated the girl, and Chloe wasn't ready to reveal the truth so she needed excuses. She had her Queen Bee time with Marinette and the tutoring sessions that she came up with to get Marinette alone with her.

"I know I came here to keep Bridgette from stealing Marinette, but how am I suppose to do that without sitting back and letting everyone else gain points with her?" Chloe muttered to herself while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah Chloe, I thought I saw you here," a voice spoke up from the side causing Chloe to stop thinking and glare up at the person who interrupted her scheming time. She blinked for a second before realizing it was one of her old playmates, Felix. She knew he was back in town and had seen him spending time with Marinette, but he never actually spotted her. Frowning, she looked back at him.

"Felix. What do you need? I know you're hear to keep Marinette from falling for your old stalker. I figured you would be sitting alone somewhere until the perfect moment for you to charm Marinette presented itself," Chloe stated while flipping her hair back. She had let it down since she was at the beach. It felt like the best time to let her hair go free.

Felix looked back at the girl who used to annoy him with her constant obsession with Adrien. Seemed she grew out of that, "I was planning to do that, but I realized something while watching everybody here. Marinette is too nice to just ignore everyone when they want to spend time with her. So I doubt I could charm her enough to get her to myself for the rest of the day. Heck, I haven't even seen her staring at Adrien all day, and I know how much she likes him."

Chloe's eyebrow raised as she looked up at him. "And you are telling me this why?" Chloe questioned him before placing her sunglasses back on. She had better things to do then listen to Felix state the obvious.

"As much as it pains me to do this, but would you like to team up with me to secure Marinette's attention for ourselves before going after each other later? I figure it would be easier in the long run if I team up with another one of her admirers to break our way through the rest and maximize the time we get to spend with her. I can then settle things with my temporary teammate afterwards, and we can let Marinette decide who she wants to be with then," Felix finished explaining to his fellow blonde. It was a rather simple plan, but it could be very effective if it was done right.

Chloe could tell that much. She was much smarter than most people gave her credit for. The one thing she didn't like though was that she had to team up with someone, Felix in this case, just to defeat her rivals. That seemed almost cowardly in the long run.

After taking a few moments to think it over, Chloe finally just began examining her nails before glancing up at Felix. "Sorry, but I'm not a team player. Ask Adrikins, you two seem to be the ones who can charm her the easiest so that would be the most effective way for you two to win in the end. I'm going after her on my own. If I have to team up with someone, I'll make sure that it doesn't happen more than once. I aim to win even if I have to face near impossible odds," Chloe told Felix before lying down and closing her eyes.

Felix sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Chloe always was difficult to deal with even as a child. He should have expected as much. And asking Adrien was out of the question. He still seemed angry at him for calling Marinette 'princess' back when they first met. The boy wouldn't stop chasing his limo for almost ten blocks. He'd have to examine his options again before bringing this proposal back up. There had to be someone he could convince to team up with him.

Chloe kept quiet as she heard Felix walk off. The boy was oblivious to the fact that he and Adrien could more than likely win Marinette over in a few seconds just by asking her out. It was thanks to this though that everyone else still stood a chance. Running her hand down her face, Chloe decided that she still needed to come up with a way to gain Marinette's attention before this weekend was over. No matter how hard it was.

Taking one last look out to the ocean where Marinette and Kagami were at, Chloe did know one thing. When they were back in Paris, she was going to find a way to get Marinette to come model swimsuits with her. Feeling her face heat up, she quickly averted her eyes from Marinette and lied back down to start tanning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for the next chapter. I know you all really like this fic.  
> I hope this chapter was good. I'm trying to get back into my MariHarem fic groove. Thankfully, her oblivious nature is so easy to write.  
> I decided to give Kagami some love as I like her and Mari paired together, but realized I really haven't had them interact much outside chapter 3.  
> Also just a small request (you don't have to do it if you don't want to). Would anybody like to draw some beach fanart involving Marinette in her swimsuit from the fic and one of the other characters. I'll try to include anything from the pics into the fic as long as it doesn't involve something like kissing since that goes against the whole Oblivious Marinette part of the fic (now accidental kissing...I can add that. Like say Marinette trips and collides with, I dunno, Juleka which results in them on the ground accidentally kissing). Also since I haven't decided on anybody else's swimsuit, I can make whatever they are wearing in the picture be their swimsuit in the fic.  
> But yeah, you all don't have to, I just thought it might be a fun activity for everyone :). If you make any art just give me a link to it okay :D  
> Also about Luka, it might take a little while longer to add him as I want to stretch the Beach Weekend out, but I promise the first chapter after the Beach Weekend ends will be the introduction of Luka.


	12. Beach Weekend Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! New Chapter! Juleka focused! Also for anybody wondering what Juleka is wearing, I give a vague idea in the chapter ^^

Juleka sighed to herself while she sat under an umbrella. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her legs while she rested her head on her knees. Looking across the beach at Marinette and Kagami, she let out another sigh before looking off to the side with a small frown.

"Hey Jules, what's wrong?" Juleka looked over at Rose as she walked up to her. Glancing up at Rose, Juleka sighed again before looking back at Marinette. Rose followed her best friend's gaze and smiled slightly. "Are you jealous of Kagami? Well, I mean we all are, but are you especially jealous? I know how much you like her."

Juleka sighed once more before shaking her head. "I...I'm just...really jealous of Luka," Juleka whispered out which Rose just barely heard. Seeing how upset Juleka looked, she knew it was more than just a case of jealousy that her friend was feeling. Everyone who was aware of the friendship between Marinette and Luka was cautious when the two spent time together. Luka was even more dangerous than Adrien when it came to Marinette; because, he was aware of where he stood when it came to Marinette. Juleka had it worse though because she had to watch her own brother gain the affection of the girl she liked while her mother supported him.

"What happened?" Rose asked her friend while sitting down next to her. Juleka slowly fell sideways until her head rested on Rose's shoulder.

"My mom did all she could to try and get him to join us on the trip here, but he had to stay home so he could continue rehearsing with the band for an upcoming event," Juleka simply stated which caused Rose to stare at her for a second before tilting her head slightly in confusion. Nothing seemed wrong about that. It seemed like what Juleka's mom usually does when it comes to Luka and Mari...oh.

"You know Juleka, I'm sure your mom would support your feelings for Marinette as much as she does Luka's," Rose told her friend who just let out a small 'hm' as she changed her gaze from Marinette to the ocean. Rose just shook her head. Juleka could be so hard headed sometimes. "Juleka. I know how shy you are. Heck it took you forever to tell me about your feelings for Marinette (even though you know I like her to), but that does not mean you should keep yourself from telling your mom. Luka knows you like her. The only one who doesn't is your mom."

Juleka brought her hands into her lap and remained silent as she thought about what Rose said.

"...I...I still think she wouldn't cheer for me as much as she does Luka..." Juleka quietly muttered causing Rose to sigh as she shrugged her shoulder to make Juleka sit up. Rearranging herself so that she'd be sitting on her knees, she looked Juleka in the eye.

"Juleka. Your mother loves you. And she supports you no matter what happens. The only reason she cheers Luka on as much as she does is because he doesn't keep his feelings hidden from her. I promise you, the moment she finds out you like Marinette to, you will be receiving as much support as Luka if not more," Rose explained while Juleka just curled back up.

Rose groaned before looking over at Marinette. It seems she's done with Kagami at the moment. Watching her head towards Alya and Lila, Rose knew she needed to act fast. "Juleka, you are going to cheer up," Rose simply said before standing up and calling Marinette's name at the top of her lungs shocking everyone.

Marinette turned around and spotted Rose. "Yes Rose?" Marinette asked her peppy friend. Rose motioned for Marinette to come over to her and Juleka, who was busy trying to hide her head inbetween her knees. Rose saw Lila and Alya glare in her direction so she subtly brought her hand up to motion to them that she'll explain in a moment.

Lightly skipping over to the best friends, Marinette smiled at Rose who blushed lightly at her crush's smile. The sunlight bouncing off Marinette really did make her look beautiful... 'Snap out of it!' Rose thought as she mentally slapped herself back to attention.

"Did you need me for something? I was about to hang out with Alya and Lila," Marinette questioned Rose who chuckled nervously at the glares the two girls sent her way over Marinette's shoulder.

"Juleka isn't...feeling well. I was wondering if you could cheer her up. I can't seem to do it, but I know how good you are at cheering people up! I know you were going to spend time with your friends, but I'm really worried about Juleka," Rose told Marinette while making sure to keep what was wrong with Juleka out of the conversation. Marinette gasped before quickly shooting down next to Juleka's side and wrapping her arms tightly around the quiet girl which caused her to let out a silent 'eep!'

"Juleka! Are you alright?! You can tell me!" Marinette questioned the girl who looked down shyly as her face began to heat up. Rose smiled slightly before walking away from the two. Looking over and seeing the still furious Alya and Lila, she changed course to go explain to them what was happening.  
\---  
Juleka was blushing brightly as she felt a still wet Marinette hugging her tightly. She never expected this to happen after telling Rose why she was upset. Then again, her friend loved putting her in awkward situations... Should she be upset with Rose?

"Juleka, please tell me what's wrong. I don't like it when you're upset," Juleka heard Marinette say which only made the blush worse. She knew Marinette meant that she hated seeing her friends upset, but still there was a part of her that wished she meant what she said in another way.

"I...I'm scared to tell my mother something," Juleka quietly explained to Marinette. Marinette's head tilted to the side with a look of confusion. Juleka had to keep her face hidden thanks to her blush widening.

"But why? I tell my maman everything because I know she will always support me or help me if I'm in trouble. Why are you scared?" Marinette asked Juleka who let out a sigh.

"...Because...Luka likes the same thing I do...and she heavily supports him liking this...item. I'm scared...that if she learns that I like it to, she will not support me as much as she does him..." Juleka trailed off as she changed her gaze to the sand.

Marinette looked at her with concern. She knew that Juleka had trouble dealing with her problems at times. She was really happy that they weren't in Paris at the moment or Juleka could have been re-akumatized. Sighing, she brought her hand up and began rubbing Juleka's back in a soothing fashion to try and comfort her.

"Juleka. While I don't know exactly what you and Luka like, I know how much your mom loves you. She does not love Luka more than you and if she found out that both of you liked the same thing, whatever it is, I am sure she would support the both of you equally. I know my parents would and your mom is a lot like my maman when it comes to how much she cares about her kids. So if it is really hurting you this much to keep it a secret, then you need to tell her. I promise things will get better if you do," Marinette explained as she pulled Juleka into a hug while continuing to rub her back.

Juleka felt tears begin to form in her eyes, but she quickly rubbed them before hugging Marinette back. Rose and Marinette were right. Her mom would never support Luka over her in something this important. Feeling a small smile form on her lips, Juleka looked at Marinette before letting a small blush form on her cheeks.

Before Marinette could say anything, Juleka had leaned in and kissed her cheek as swift as lightning. Staring back at Juleka with a shocked look, she saw Juleka looking away in embarrassment. It took only a few seconds before a small blush popped up on Marinette's face as she smiled back at her friend. "Hehe! You're welcome Juleka!" Marinette happily chirped out.

Juleka nodded her head shyly before feeling Marinette take her hand. Looking at Marinette, she saw her smiling back.

"If you don't mind Juleka, I really need to apply sun tan lotion to my back, but I can't really reach it that well. I was going to ask Alya or Lila for help, but since I'm here, do you mind helping?" Marinette innocently asked Juleka who froze on the spot as her face continued to brighten. Marinette looked at her in confusion before giggling and taking Juleka's hand as she dragged her over to Marinette's towel. Juleka could be so shy at times!

Juleka just continued to stare straight forward while only faintly listening to Marinette compliment her lilac one piece swimsuit.

'I'm not ready for this...' Juleka thought as her mind began to go blank while her body continued to follow Marinette.

Off to the side, Alya and Lila were biting their towels as hard as possible while veins kept throbbing in their foreheads. Rose's eyebrow was twitching slightly, but she kept a smile on her face. "Just remember girls, this is to help Juleka. I'm sure you can apply Marinette's lotion tomorrow," Rose told the two who just angrily nodded their heads as they watched Marinette hand the bottle to Juleka who just numbly took it.

Juleka is in the lead today! But the day isn't over yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up! I wanted to add this because I know how worried Juleka gets over her problems. Being the younger sister of a guy who her crush definitely has some feelings for would definitely be a major problem that she would eventually worry about. Also I wanted to establish that Marinette has already met Luka.  
> I hope everyone liked the chapter!  
> And remember the little beach art thing is still going on. It will last as long as the Beach Chapters do so if anyone wants to make an art piece and have me add it into the story then just make it before the Beach event ends (it won't be for awhile. They are still on the first day ^^). Just give me a link if you make an art piece so I can see it. And you don't have to do this like I said before. It's just a little group activity thing I thought of to bring all of us together hehe ^^.  
> I'm going to be updating more often so you all don't have to wait forever on Luka to join along with any others. ^^


	13. Beach Weekend Pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another chapter already XP Sorry, I was hit by an idea. Ehehe. Do you all want me to keep updating daily or wait a couple of days for each chapter? Just wondering.

Juleka's mind was still blank. She vaguely remembered Marinette asking her to apply her sun tan lotion. That was impossible though right? She would never actually do that...then again she had a faint memory of grabbing the bottle...that's just crazy though! She was nowhere near brave enough to actually - 

"Thanks for the help Juleka!" Marinette happily yelled as she sat back up on her blanket. Juleka just blinked rapidly before looking down and noticing that her hands were still covered in sun tan lotion. Her whole face lit up red as her mouth fell open for a second before closing and shutting at rapid speeds. Marinette just looked at her in confusion before smiling and taking Juleka's hand. "Come on! Lets go join Alya, Lila, and Rose!" Marinette happily yelled as she began pulling Juleka over to their friends. Juleka's mind just shut down as the realization of what she did continued to invade her mind.

The second the two girls arrived in front of their best friends, Alya and Lila pulled Marinette over to them while Rose shot up to Juleka's side to ask if she was feeling better only to see that she was unresponsive. "Juleka?" Rose questioned her friend only for her to continue staring straight ahead. Rose noticed the blush covering Juleka's face, and she quickly realized what was wrong. Giggling, she waved good-bye before dragging Juleka away so that she could get some time to herself to calm down.

Marinette happily waved good-bye only to feel Lila wrap her arms around her waist and pull her back and onto her lap. Ignoring Alya's glare, Lila nuzzled Marinette's cheek with a large smile on her face. "So are you enjoying your day at the beach?" Lila happily questioned causing Marinette to giggle as she nuzzled Lila back before nodding her head.

"It's been fun so far! I got to spend time with Bridgette, Kagami, and Juleka so far! I can't wait to hang out with everyone else as well! Speaking of which, I noticed that Adrien and Nino were with you when you arrived. Where did they run off to?" Marinette questioned the two girls who paused and turned around. Their eyes widened when they realized that Marinette was right. The boys were gone. Scratching her head, Alya reached into her bag and pulled out her phone.

Quickly dialing Nino, she waited for a moment before hearing Nino's voice. 'Yo!'

"Nino, where did you and Adrien go?!" Alya loudly questioned Nino before glancing back at Marinette and lowering her voice, "I thought we were all going to team up to keep Bridgette from Mari!"

'Ehehe...yeah sorry about that. You see, Adrien and I were getting ready to head on out there when we saw Kagami head over to her. After that we saw Juleka and Rose getting ready to speak with Mari. So we as well as the other guys came to a decision...'

Alya just stared at her phone for a second before sweat dropping. "Well! What was the decision?!" Alya angrily yelled getting fed up with Nino stalling. She was already getting fed up with Marinette getting hogged by everyone else. If only she could transform into Rena at the moment without raising suspicions. She would literally sweep Mari off her feet and go...wait..

'Tomorrow is Guy's Day with Marinette. If you notice, all our male classmates have left the beach and headed back to the hotel. Good luck girls, the fate of keeping Bridgnette from happening is in your hands today!'

The line went dead at that causing Alya to sweatdrop before texting all the girls on the beach to let them know what the plan is now. After finishing that, Alya stood up and wiped the sweat from her brow. Lightly tapping her necklace, she looked down at Marinette and Lila.

"Hey girls, I'll be back soon. I have to go and get some...drinks...Be back soon!" Alya quickly ran off with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Lila narrowed her eyes as she caught the action her love rival performed before running off. Mentally growling, she was about to tighten her hug on Marinette only to stop as she saw Alix approach them.

"Marinette! Want to come boarding?! I was going to go with Kim, but he randomly left with Max so now I'm stuck out here by myself...well Mylene is with me, but she doesn't really surfboard," Alix asked Marinette who smiled brightly and shot off Lila's lap.

"Sure! I haven't been surfboarding in forever! I came to the beach with my papa and maman when I was younger, and I learned to surfboard then, but I haven't really had any time to practice since then. So, apologies if I keep falling!" Marinette bowed to Alix before rushing over to grab the surfboard that Alix had brought with her.

Alix smiled wildly. "I knew there was a reason I liked this girl besides the obvious ones! Wait up Mari!" Alix shouted as she chased after her classmate. Lila's eyebrow began twitching in annoyance at this.

It got worse when she felt a breeze followed by the sight of Rena Rouge standing next to her. Before Rena could say anything, Lila cut her off. "Mari just left with Alix to surfboard. Go change back. What? Don't look surprised. Remember what I was akumatized into? I wore an almost identical necklace as you. Lets go watch Mari surf. I could always use more pictures to add to my collection," Lila finished as she grabbed her phone and followed her crush and Alix.

Behind her, Rena's expression was quite comical as she just pointed straight ahead. "I-I...M-my cover was already blown?" Rena muttered before collapsing in defeat. Lila just chuckled at this as she kept walking.

To the side, Chloe had noticed Rena's arrival on the beach which caused her eyes to narrow. Moving her hand to her hair comb, her expression hardened as she stood up. "Sabrina, go watch Marinette surf board. I know how much you want to. I'll be back soon. I need to go call daddy," Chloe muttered out before walking away leaving her blushing friend behind.

Two could play at this game, Rena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you all go! It's the Girls' turn with Marinette today! The guys get the next day. And Marinette can surfboard :D  
> I could have had them play volleyball, but...I like this idea more :D  
> And what's this, Rena is on the beach and Lila knows her identity?!...not that surprising. In fact if they actually showed Lila again in canon when Alya is wearing the Fox Miraculous, she could probably deduce who Rena is quite easily.  
> And what's Chloe up to...?  
> Woo! Beach art! I'm tired! It's midnight! ^^


	14. Beach Weekend Pt 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! New chapter! No one saw this coming!...Obviously ;D

Marinette cheered as she rode a wave on her temporary surfboard. It took a couple of trial and errors before she got back into the groove of things. Everyone got a good laugh out of seeing her face plant into the water though. She flashed a smile at Bridgette and Rose, both cheering loudly, while waving at an embarrassed Juleka whose face lit red before waving back. 

Lila just cheered for Marinette while crossing her arms in front of her chest while ignoring Alya who was breathing down her neck thanks to the fact that Lila knew her secret identity. Not her fault Alya barely hid that necklace. Heck, she knew Chloe was Queen Bee to. Like the fact that Chloe walked into class with a hair comb that looked similar to what the new bee themed superhero was wearing didn't stand out? Well apparently it didn't since no one else seemed to notice...Was this a Parisian thing?

Alix blushed as she rode next to Marinette. She never would have guessed that clumsy Marinette was this talented at surf boarding. She honestly has barely seen the girl do anything really athletic for most of the time she has known her. Then again, she clearly must do something if she has that kind of body...*Slap!* Snap out of it!

"Alix are you okay?! You just slapped yourself! And your face is red!" Marinette called over to Alix from her surfboard. Alix just gave her a thumbs up before turning her head to the side. She had to stay focused while surf boarding. Otherwise, she could fall off. Just need to ignore her crush...surfing next to her in a very attractive swimsuit while showing off moves that most surf boarders would only dream of doing. This wasn't fair...

Marinette sent Alix a worried look as she saw the girl stumble for a second before regaining her balance. Sighing, she relaxed her stance and motioned her board to head deeper into an upcoming wave. At this point, all the girls watched as Marinette began surfing like a professional. She rode up the side and sailed into the sky where she began spinning the board before catching herself as she landed back on the wave. Smirking as she went down the wave's side before torpedoing back up and off the wave to perform a flip in the air while flashing two peace signs at her friends who she noticed were filming.

Behind her, Alix paused on her board and watched with her jaw hanging wide open. Where did clumsy Marinette go...? All their friends reacted the same way on the beach only Alya held her phone in one hand as she watched in shock.

"You know she could do that?" - Lila

"Nope." - Alya

"Never mentioned it?" - Lila

"Never." - Alya

"....Cool..." - Lila.

Further behind everybody, Queen Bee was situated on the rooftop of the hotel frozen in shock. Her heart was beating ten times faster as she watched Marinette surf with such...skill! "I was going to impress her, but...how did this happen?" Queen Bee muttered to herself as she continued watching.

Marinette saw the tube of the wave beginning to close. Narrowing her eyes, she readjusted herself to increase her speed. Barely making it inside as the part of the wave behind began to collapse, Marinette smiled as she decided to do something rather...miraculous. Flick her ear rings, she smiled as small particles of light began to fall off and catch the sunlight which made them shine. Kicking the back of the board, she changed directions slightly and began to surf around the tube. Circling it in a clockwise fashion, she caused the shining to fill the entire wave which made everyone on the outside gasp in shock.

Feeling the collapsing of the wave begin to catch up, Marinette narrowed her eyes as she stuck the tip of her tongue out the side of her mouth as she focused on finishing. Reaching the end, she nodded as she shot out near the top which allowed her to manage one last flip before landing on the calm water. Sighing in relief and taking a deep breath, she sat down on the board and wiped the sweat off her brow. Leaning back on her arms, she glanced at the beach where her friends were and giggled at their shocked faces.

"I never really seemed like a surfer so of course they would be a little shocked," Marinette giggled again as she flashed a peace sign before collapsing on her board. She was really tired! Surfing took a lot out of her. She should come to the beach more often.

Looking over at Alix, she smiled at her shocked expression. Maybe she shouldn't have shown off?...Nah! That was fun! Deciding to ignore her sore muscles, she readjusted herself and began to paddle over to Alix.  
\---  
-Hotel w/the Guys-

All the boys were staring at the laptop screen with shocked expressions.

"I knew there was a reason we loved that girl...this just gave us another reason," Nino calmly stated causing all the guys to nods their heads before pressing replay to watch the whole thing again.  
\---  
-Back with the Girls-

Alix had finally snapped out of her shock at watching Marinette show up every single surf boarder she has ever seen. Her whole face lit red. This girl was amazing... Seeing Marinette heading her way, she immediately jumped to her feet and steadied herself so she wouldn't fall off. "Don't worry Marinette! I'll head your way!" Alix yelled over to Marinette who paused and just nodded back with a large smile as she relaxed on her board.

Alix chuckled before quickly heading to a new wave so she wouldn't have to paddle over to Marinette. She might not be as skilled as Marinette, but that didn't mean she couldn't show off her own skills. Maybe Marinette will be so impressed she might... Blushing, she shook her head so she could focus on her surfing.

Alix proceeded to perform a few flips whenever reaching the top of the wave like Marinette did. She also decided to play around and perform a few poses on the board which caused Marinette to giggle. Smiling back at Marinette, she continued surfing while closing her eyes slightly to enjoy the wind flowing through her hair.

For a moment, she thought that she heard something, but she decided to ignore it as she was enjoying the surfing too much. Maybe she could invite Marinette here without everyone getting in the way. Then she could get some surfing lessons from the adorable bluenette. Yeah...that was a good idea.

Smiling brightly, she opened her eyes and saw Marinette heading towards her with a serious expression on her face. What was Marinette doing? She seemed fine waiting on her. Did she decide to join her again? That was a good idea to! She sure didn't mind surfing next to Marinette again.

"Alix!" Alix looked to the side and saw all the girls waving at her which confused her. Looking back, she just awkwardly waved at them in confusion. Why were they suddenly waving at her? Wait, Mylene was motioning at something...behind her.

Alix turned her head around and felt her heart freeze over. She lost focus as she saw a large shark swimming at her in the wave. She had heard stories of surfers getting attacked by sharks while surfings, but...she never thought it would happen to her.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as the shark's mouth open as it began to breach the wave. Alix let out a small whimper as her eyes shut close waiting for the bite. In a couple of moments, she felt two arms wrap against her as she was thrown from her board and into the water. Gasping, her eyes flew open and she began to flail only for a hand to come up and stroke the back of her head to calm her down. Calming down slightly, she realized that she was being held tightly to someone while the shark had landed in the water further off before swimming away. Apparently, it didn't notice them.

The person holding her seemed to notice this as well as they quickly headed to the surface. Emerging from beneath the water, Alix let out a loud gasp as she began to suck down as much air as she could while letting her tears flow at the thought of being attacked by a shark continued to invade her mind.

Before she could react, she was pulled into a tighter hug by who she now realized was Marinette. "Shh...it's okay Alix. It's over now. The shark is gone. We're safe," Marinette told Alix as she continued hugging the girl who cried into Marinette's shoulder. Marinette made sure that she had a good grasp on her friend before swimming back towards the beach where she was met by stressed friends. Marinette sat down on the sand and placed Alix into her lap since her grip wasn't loosening.

All the girls fell down to their side and began to ask if they were alright while also offering Alix calming words. Marinette silently thanked them as she continued to comfort Alix. Alix would need to head back to the hotel after she calmed down. There was no way that she would want to stay at the beach after this.

"Don't worry Alix. I promise you that we can surf together again next time. And no matter what happens, I'll be there with you. You don't have to worry," Marinette reassured her friend. She didn't want this to ruin the beach for Alix. She had a good feeling that Alix more than likely loved to surfboard. This was just an unfortunate accident. There was no need to scare Alix away from here for the rest of her life.

Alix sniffled, but nodded as she muttered a thanks into Marinette's shoulder. While her day was ruined, Alix knew one thing. Her feelings towards Marinette were at an all new high now.

Alya had already made sure to message the guys to request that they look after Alix once she heads back to the hotel. She smiled at the 'OF COURSE!" messages that pretty much every guy sent her back. They might be love rivals, but at least they were still good friends.

It took a few minutes, but Alix had finally calmed down enough to release her grip on Marinette. Mylene helped her friend up and promised to take Alix back to the hotel. Alix tried to turn her friend down since she didn't want to ruin Mylene's chance at spending time with Marinette, but Mylene simply covered Alix's mouth and dragged her away.

Marinette smiled back at Mylene before feeling Alya's arm go around her shoulder. "I always knew my friend would be a great hero! Heck if Ladybug didn't exist, you could probably be the greatest hero of all of Paris!...Good job saving Alix," Alya congratulated Marinette who just smiled back at her.

Well, Girl's Day wasn't progressing as positively as everyone hoped, but hopefully things could begin to return to the more positive side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end of chapter! So...things will be returning to the more positive, hilarious things next chapter. I did this chapter and Juleka's chapter to see if I could do serious moments well in this type of story. Hopefully, I did well?  
> Did anyone picture Marinette as a pro surf boarder?...I sure didn't, but it was fun writing it! If I butchered any surfer lingo, I'm sorry. I'm not a surfer ehehe.  
> The Beach Art audience thing is still going on everyone!  
> Also question. Anyone have a good idea for a cover for this story? I would really love one to save to my computer, reblog on tumblr, or just print out for myself to have. Or all three. I dunno. I can try to draw one, but I don't have an idea for it. So I'll take ideas unless someone wants to draw a cover.  
> Also, finally all caught up on the series so anyone want to suggest more people to add to the harem? Luka, Mireille, and Aurore will be added after the 'Beach Saga' is over.  
> Note: Current Sagas - MariHarem Begins Saga - finished (Ch1-9). Beach Saga - in progress (Ch10 - )


	15. Beach Weekend Pt 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heads up, sorry for the chapter not being as long as the last one. I was having trouble thinking about what to write for it. The next one should be longer though!  
> Also for anyone wanting to make fanart for this story, I don't mind whatsoever and would love to see it if anybody makes any :)

Marinette sighed as she looked down at her phone. She had been texting Mylene for the last fifteen minutes. She was incredibly worried about Alix. She knew her friend was probably still feeling vulnerable thanks to the close call. Leaning her head to the side, she relaxed her cheek against her fist as she held the phone in her hand.

Her friends were lounging on the beach while staying as far away from the water as they could get. Marinette did see the shark swim back off to the open ocean, but her friends didn't want to risk another shark attack. Marinette had figured that it was probably for the best at the moment as they were still worried about Alix.

Looking back down at her phone, Marinette was shook from her staring as she felt the blanket that she was sitting on shift. Looking to the side, she glanced at Chloe in confusion. What did Chloe want with her? Was she worried about her? Wait, how did she even know what happened? She wasn't anywhere on the beach when the whole thing happened.

"Chloe? What do you want?" Marinette questioned her school rival. All she got in response was silence though. Marinette frowned at this and decided to go back to staring at her phone. As she began to text Mylene again, she jumped in surprise as Chloe took hold of her hand and stared her straight in the eyes. Blushing slightly at the feeling of Chloe's hand, Marinette tried to pull her hand free only to feel Chloe's grip tighten.

"Marinette." Marinette froze as she rarely heard Chloe respond to her by her first name. "You need to stop texting Mylene. I know you are worried about Alix, but you are on the beach with all of your friends. While I'm not considered a friend by pretty much anyone here, I am also worried about Alix. I might not be considered nice, but even I'm not cold hearted enough to not care that one of my classmates almost died. However, I know that she is being watched over by people who will make sure she's okay. Mylene went with her to comfort her and to let the rest of us enjoy our day at the beach. Do you really want Alix to feel like she ruined your day?" 

Marinette looked at Chloe in shock before looking away. She didn't want Alix to feel guilty, but she was still worried about her. She almost lost a friend today. Glancing back at her phone, she looked slowly back up at Chloe who just gently smiled back at her.

"Please Marinette. Everyone else is also worried about you. They really hate seeing you this upset. And...I hate seeing my archenemy depressed. Unless I was the cause of it of course," Chloe added at the end to earn a small giggle from the girl. Glancing over her shoulder, Chloe saw all the girls staring in their direction. She mentally laughed at their expressions. They were staring at her with so much anger, they must have thought she was insulting Mari.

As Chloe began to turn her head back to face Marinette, she felt two arms wrap around her which froze her in place. "Thanks Chloe. I'll come join everyone in a minute. Let me message Mylene one last time," Marinette whispered into Chloe's ear while pulling the stunned blond girl closer. Chloe felt her whole face turn red as she felt her arms begin to rise up to return the hug. Realizing this, she quickly stopped her arms and brought her hands to Marinette's shoulders to gently push her away.

"I expect to see you out there playing with everyone else Dupain-Cheng," Chloe told the girl as she began to stand up only to pause. Looking down at Marinette, she sent the girl one last smile before rushing off. Marinette just giggled at the sight before she began to type out a message for Mylene. Pressing 'Send,' she got up and ran over to Juleka and Rose, wrapping her arms around the former from behind which caused Juleka's whole face to light up red.

Chloe let another smile grace her lips before pulling her sunglasses back down in front of her eyes. Feeling her bag shuffle, she glanced over and saw Pollen spying on Marinette from her bag.

"Really Pollen? I know you want me and Marinette to become a couple so you can get sweets from her bakery, but why are you staring at her?" Chloe whispered to her kwami who crossed its arms in front of its chest.

"Hmph, I was worried about Marinette as well. While I might have never met her in person, I've still seen her while you were at her house as Queen Bee. She's really nice, and she seemed really shook up about the whole shark thing. I didn't want someone that nice to spend the rest of their day sulking," Pollen explained which caused Chloe to sigh.

"Don't worry then, she's fine. Now she can go back to hanging out with - Get down!" Chloe whispered as Marinette ran up to her. Looking up at her crush/rival, Chloe's eyebrow raised in confusion. Why was Marinette over here? Shouldn't she be hanging out with Alya and Lila or Rose and Juleka?

Marinette held out her hand which caused Chloe to look at it in confusion. "Come on Chloe, how about we go and build some sand castles? Or sand sculptures?" Marinette offered which just made Chloe stare at her with a questioning gaze. Marinette saw this and began rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well I mean, no one wants to go in the water right now, and I'm having trouble thinking of other things for us to do. And this was the first thing that popped into my mind. And I really wanted to thank you for cheering me up and getting me to continue having fun with the rest of my friends out here. I can understand if you don't want to though since building sand castles can be pretty childish. I just thought that we could hang out as friends while we were here and..." Marinette continued on while speaking insanely fast.

Chloe just sweatdropped at this as it was rather reminiscent to how she spoke to Adrien only not as garbled or stuttery. But she was able to pick out something along the lines of 'Marinette wants to repay for making her feel better.'

"Heh, fine I guess. I already tanned enough as it is. And I haven't really built any sand castles since I last came to the beach with daddy a few years ago. Come on Mari," Chloe told Marinette as she took a hold of Marinette's hand so she could be helped up.

Not seeing the blush on Marinette's face, Chloe gave her a Bourgeois smirk. Marinette groaned as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She really needed to work on her stammering. This always happened when talking to Adrien, Luka, or Felix or when she was feeling shy and uncertain. Seeing Chloe's smirk didn't help make her feel better either. Releasing another groan, she led Chloe to the others so they could begin the Sand Castle building contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter! Chloe and Marinette are beginning to be friendlier with each other which should help Chloe's chances later down the line. Then again, Marinette is so oblivious to everything that it won't really matter.  
> Okay so Ondine and Marc are in. Should Clara Nightingale be added to the harem as well? She looks like a slightly older teen, but she could just be a short 20-something year old adult. What do you all think?  
> The Beach Art thing is still going on everyone. If you don't know what I mean, I explained it in detail a few chapters ago.  
> Does anyone have any ideas for a cover for this fic? I don't mind if someone wants to draw it or just has an idea and I'll try to draw it. I would just like an idea ehehe. I mentioned this last chapter if you want more info.  
> Should I have an omake chapter later down the road? Just random non-canon to this story shenanigans involving Mari and some of the harem or all of it? I have an idea for a Mari and akumatized harem members thing, but it wouldn't fit with the canon of this story. That's why I'm asking about the omake thing.


	16. Beach Weekend Pt 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating the past two days! I got distracted by work! But I'm back now! ^^

Marinette smiled as she finished her sand castle. It was a rather good size and with Alya's help she was able to sculpt three towers with good detail. Lila handled the decoration portion of the sand castle by using the various sea shells that washed up on shore.

"I think we did a good job! What do you two think?" Marinette asked Alya and Lila. Both girls looked back at her and smiled. They didn't really care much about building the castle, but they enjoyed the time they got to spend with Marinette. Wrapping her arms around Marinette from behind, she pulled her back while Lila crossed her arms and pouted.

"It looks great. Although, it only looks this good because you did the majority of the work," Alya complimented Marinette who just scratched her cheek sheepishly. Lila glared at her love rival/ally before reaching over and pulling Marinette to her.

"I agree that Marinette did a good portion of the castle, but I'm sure she doesn't want to take all the credit Alya. I think we do great as a team, Mari," Lila told Marinette who nodded back with a large smile on her face. Gritting her teeth, Alya was about to retort only to get cut off by Chloe.

"That's a nice beginner's castle, but if you want to see an expert castle, look at mine!" Chloe swung her arm out in the direction of her sand castle. It was massive, easily large enough for them to crawl into if they wanted. It had a beautifully sculpted Eiffel Tower on the side with four towers surrounding the main body of it. Using sea shells, she decorated the outsides of it while also creating a moat. Marinette, Alya, and Lila stared in shock at the castle.

Chloe Bourgeois...built that...by herself? Looking around, they saw that Sabrina was talking to Kagami about something much further off. Chloe noticed and snorted while crossing her arms. "I can do some things by myself thank you. This happens to be one of them," Chloe stated while turning away in frustration. Marinette grimaced as she saw that Chloe was about to revert into her bully persona out of anger. Moving towards her, Marinette took her by the hands and smiled at her which caused Chloe's face to flush red for a second.

"Sorry Chloe! It's just, after seeing Sabrina do so much stuff for you back at school, it was kind of hard to believe you did all this by yourself. I would love to see it in greater detail though!" Marinette smiled brighty while tugging Chloe towards the castle. Chloe subtly gulped before nodding her head and followed Marinette so she could begin pointing out some of the finer details of the castle.

Alya and Lila just pouted and glared at Chloe for taking Marinette away from them. As they sat there, another person happened to join them.

"Sooo...you're plan seems to be working," the person stated which caused them to look over and notice Bridgette was sitting down next to them.

"W-we don't know what you mean..." Alya stated while looking away from Bridgette. Lila just stared at Alya for a second with a 'Are you serious' face. How this girl was able to fool everyone else about not being Rena Rouge, Lila will never know.

"Please, I happen to invite Mari to the beach, and everyone ends up at the same beach on the same weekend? That's not a coincidence girls. I might seem airheaded, but I am quite bright. I have the highest grades in my class," Bridgette smiled proudly at that causing Alya and Lila to look slightly sheepish.

Seeing their slightly guilty faces as they realized they ruined Bridgette's weekend by coming, she just smiled kindly at them. "Don't feel bad. While I would have liked to spend time with Mari alone, I realized that I might have been hogging her ever since I met her. So I can't blame you all for coming along. If I ever start to hog Marinette, you two just need to tell me. We might be rivals, but I'm not heartless," Bridgette informed the girls as she looked over at Marinette and Chloe.

The sight of Marinette smiling made Bridgette's heart beat faster. Felix never made her feel like this when she liked him. This was a new experience for her...she liked it. Lying back on the sand, she rested her head on her arms while closing her eyes. As Alya and Lila saw how calm and peaceful Bridgette was and how forgiving she seemed, they began to relax themselves only for Bridgette to add something before falling asleep.

"Besides, I am sleeping in the same room as Marinette."

Alya and Lila froze as they heard this. They completely forgot that. They might be able to block her out here on the beach, but Bridgette could still win her over when they head back to the hotel room that they were staying in. So many hours of alone time! Not fair!

They clenched their teeth and glared down at the girl who was just smiling peacefully in her sleep. She really was their biggest rival...out of the ones who didn't make Marinette stutter like an idiot when trying to speak with them. They looked over at each other and began to have a silent conversation on whether to ask Marinette about having a sleepover to block Bridgette's alone time. Looking back and forth from Bridgette to Marinette, they almost decided to do it, but stopped at the last second with a large groan from both girls.

"We already took her beach time with Marinette. Might as well let her have sleepovers with Marinette while we are here. Least we can do since we did kind of ruin her trip..." Lila reluctantly said while Alya nodded her head. Looking up, she saw the Sun was about to go down which meant they were going to have to go in soon.

Sighing, she relaxed in her spot and looked back over at her best friend only to glare as she saw something when Marinette was bending down to look inside of Chloe's sand castle. "Chloe! Look up!" Alya yelled at the blonde which caused her whole face to turn red as she lept back in shock and embarrassment.

"What was she doing?" Lila questioned Alya as she looked over at the embarrassed Chloe.

Alya frowned as she glared at Chloe. "Checking out Mari's butt," Alya told Lila who just nodded back at her silently. Alya waited for Lila to say something, but when she didn't get a response she sighed and asked, "Are you doing it to?"

Lila's face lit up at this. "...Maybe," Lila whispered only to have Alya hit her in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"You two are such pervs," Alya stated as she finally fell back to join Bridgette in dream land while ignoring the complaining Lila.

At the sand castle, Marinette just crawled out and looked at the red faced Chloe and the complaining Lila. Blinking for a second, she looked back at Chloe with an innocent face.

"Did I miss something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end! Sorry for it being so short, but I'm running out of ideas for Mari and the girls to do. Maybe one or two more chapters before Guy's Day with Marinette.  
> Don't forget that the Beach art thing is still going on! ^^  
> And everyone, keep suggesting characters for Mari's Harem! As long as Miraculous Ladybug continues, this will continue! And probably even longer! ^^  
> Also should Clara Nightingale be added? I got some yes's and some no's. If she is added, she'll be 16 and if she isn't added then she'll be 18-20 and act as an older sister to Marinette.  
> So give me your opinions! ^^


	17. Omake 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to take a break from the story driven Beach Weekend, I've gone back to the fun randomness of the beginning chapters! So here is the first omake and it is an idea that I have been wanting to do for a long time!  
> Reminder: Omakes do not take place in the canon of the story so do not question some of the randomness please.

Marinette sat on the bench in the park in shock. She didn't know what happened exactly. All she remembered was there being news of a new akumatized victim running around Paris. Their powers hadn't been revealed yet, but Marinette was sure that whatever the powers were, they weren't safe. She had ran off to go transform, but quickly found herself over the rooftop as someone carried her. Looking up, she was shocked to see Volpina holding her while staring straight ahead.

Before Marinette could get her attention, Rena Rouge appeared and took Marinette from Volpina's grasp. Looking back and forth at the two fox themed super people, Marinette had remembered feeling relieved that Rena was there to save her from Lila who apparently had been akumatized again. She felt bad because she didn't know her friend was feeling so awful that she'd get akumatized again. Before Rena could take Marinette to safety, Volpina tackled them to the ground and began fighting with Rena while both shouted insults back and forth at each other.

Marinette had ran off to find somewhere to transform, but she ran into the embrace of Reflekta who had walked into view from the alleyway. Shocked to see another one of her friends akumatized, Marinette began to try and break free from Reflekta's hug, but she found herself stuck in Reflekta's grip. Confused as to why two of her friends would be akumatized at the same time, Marinette continued to squirm until Reflekta began to pet the back of Marinette's head in an oddly, soothing fashion.

Before she could continue, Reflekta found Marinette leaving her embrace thanks to the timely arrival of Queen Bee who had flown in and pulled Marinette into her arms before flying away. Queen Bee had seemed annoyed at the time and did her best to distance herself from Reflekta before barely dodging an extremely sharp blade. This caused her to lose her grip on Marinette. Marinette fell to the ground while frozen in fear. While she was used to doing this as Ladybug, she hadn't transformed yet.

Thankfully, if you could say that, she found herself hugged tightly to the cold, metal covered body of Riposte. Gasping again, she began to wonder how many of her friends had been re-akumatized. Seeing Riposte smirk, Marinette was confused as to what she could have done to make all the akumatized people come after her.

Before she could question Riposte, she heard Riposte shout as her sword disappeared from her hand as if someone had just erased it. The sudden realization hit her too late as a rope tied around her and she was pulled out of Riposte's grip and into the Evillustrator's arms. She saw him shyly smile before drawing a glider to ride away. Marinette just stayed frozen in shock as she continued to be passed around from akumatized victim to akumatized victim or the occasional overprotective super-idiot (well her super-idiots).

And that was how she ended up in the park. Groaning into her hand, she looked up and saw Paris's superheroes arguing with all her akumatized classmates and Kagami. How this happened and why they were after her, she didn't know, but honestly she didn't care at the moment. This was ridiculous and from what she could tell, they couldn't be de-akumatized like they were before. Feeling the ground shake and a burst of angry voices, she looked over and saw Stoneheart and Dark Cupid yelling at each other.

Sighing, she looked over and saw the Gamer yelling at...nothing...wait that's right, Sabrina's akumatized form is the Vanisher. She looked around and noticed that Bubbler, Lady WiFi, and Antibug didn't appear...that's good, but also weird. Everyone else is akumatized why aren't they? Shaking her head, she stood up and began to walk away only to stop as Chat landed in front of her. "Princess! This is crazy! What the heck is happening?!" Chat questioned her which caused her to glare back at him.

"How the heck should I know! I heard there was a new akuma in the city so I went to hide only to get captured by Volpina, saved by Rena, captured by Reflekta, saved by Queen Bee, and so on and so forth! I don't get any of what's happening! Maybe the new akuma did this to them? But I don't get why they would come to me," Marinette angrily shouted back at Chat whose eyes had widened in shock. Seeing this, Marinette sighed as she calmed down. "Sorry kitty, I'm just really frustrated. You have no idea how many times I was passed around before this. It was starting to annoy me."

Chat just chuckled slightly at this. "I get it Princess. Sorry for asking you like that. I'm just confused as to why Ladybug isn't here yet. You would think with this many akumas in the city, she would by now," Chat chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

Marinette chuckled awkwardly as she realized she probably should run off somewhere to transform. Sadly, the fact that everyone's eyes are on her...she probably won't be leaving soon. Suddenly, she heard "Did you forget about us!" coming from behind her. Seeing Queen Bee's, Rena's, and Carapace's shocked/confused expressions, she turned around and saw Bubbler, Lady WiFi, and Antibug standing there. Facepalming, she was about to groan before the three previously mentioned superheroes suddenly attacked the newcomers.

Hearing the loud angry yells and insults, Marinette looked over at an equally confused Chat and gave him an exasperated look. "Chat...just Cataclysm me now. I can't handle this crap." Feeling her feet get wet and a cold chill starting to fill the air, she looked over and saw Syren and Stormy Weather heading her way. "Seriously...Do it. Now."

All she got was a blank look making her groan even louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom! There will be a second part to this at some point because I haven't done all I wanted in this part. Also like I mentioned before, please don't question the logic of some of this like the akumatized versions of Alya, Nino, and Chloe appearing while they are there and transformed into their hero selves.  
> So I'm going to leave the Clara Nightingale thing up just a little longer. I'll give the result of it by next update.  
> Also! Beach fan art event is still going on!  
> I can't wait for tomorrow's new episode of Miraculous Ladybug ^^


	18. Beach Weekend Pt 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been focusing on some fics on another site, but I'm back! ^^  
> Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm just trying to get back on track with this fic :)

Marinette stretched her arms out as she relaxed on a blushing Juleka's lap. She forgot how she ended up here, but she didn't mind. Juleka had a really soft lap. It was weird though. When she complimented Juleka about it, the girl nearly passed out. Maybe she's just shy about it? Marinette smiled as she felt Rose's hand run through her hair. It felt really good....Where did Chloe, Alya, and Lila go anyway? Looking up, she saw the three sleeping next to Bridgette.

She giggled at the sight of Chloe and Lila drooling in their sleep. Where was her phone when she needed it? "...Marinette?" she looked back up at Juleka when she heard her voice. She had to hold back another giggle at the red face on her friend. 

"Yes Juleka?" Marinette questioned her friend who looked to the side slightly before looking back down at her.

"...Never mind," Juleka quickly said as she looked away again with a larger blush. Rose just giggled from the side before shifting over to pull Marinette to her lap causing Juleka to pout. Rose stuck her tongue out at her best friend in a playful manner before leaning down and poking Marinette's forehead.

"I apologize for Juleka, Mari. She has trouble talking about things sometimes. I even have trouble getting her to tell me things," Rose told Marinette as she continued petting Marinette's head while everyone's favorite girl shifted around to get comfortable on Rose's lap.

Marinette smiled back at Juleka before looking up at Rose. "I can understand. Alya sometimes keeps things from me. And I keep things from her. It's just human nature. If you ever want to speak to me about it though, Juleka, just feel free to come and talk to me," Marinette told Juleka who blushed and nodded her head. Rose smiled as she bent down and wrapped her arms around Marinette.

Marinette smiled and hugged her friend back while reaching out to Juleka. Juleka looked at Marinette's arm and hesitated only for Marinette to yank her forward and engulf her into the now group hug. As the three hugged, Marinette felt a tapping on her shoulder. Looking back, she squinted her eyes thanks to the Sun, but she noticed Sabrina standing in front of her nervously.

Pulling away from Rose and Juleka, she turned around and smiled up at Sabrina. "Yes Sabrina? Did you need me for something?" Marinette asked the girl.

"I...I was won -" Sabrina was cut off as Kagami walked into the scene and pulled Marinette up off the ground.

"Marinette-san do you mind coming with me? I would like to get some food from one of the stands near the hotel, but I cannot pick a good one. Can you help me?" Kagami asked Marinette who looked back at Sabrina who was just facing away with a sad expression. Looking back at Kagami, she brought her hand up to signal to Kagami to give her a minute.

Walking over to Sabrina, she smiled as she stood in front of the girl. "What did you need Sabrina? You wanted to ask me something right?" Marinette asked the girl who just glanced down at the sand while rubbing her arm.

"It...it's not important!" Sabrina quickly shouted before running off causing the other girls to stare at her in confusion. Marinette began to wonder whether she should chase after her, but that was shutdown when Kagami wrapped her arms around her right arm.

"That was weird Marinette-san. Do you think she's alright?" Kagami asked Marinette. Watching Sabrina run over and sit down at her and Chloe's blanket before pulling out a book, headphones, and her phone, Marinette sighed as she looked back at her fencing friend.

"I'm not sure, but I guess I should let her calm down for the moment. Now, you wanted me to come with you to check out the stands?" Marinette asked Kagami who smiled and nodded her head while tightening the grip she had on Marinette's right arm. Marinette smiled and began to lead her to the ice cream stand.

Back behind them, Rose and Juleka watched the two girls walk off before looking back at Sabrina who seemed to force herself to zone out so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Marinette again. Looking at each other, they nodded their heads before walking over to talk to the girl.

Everyone else has spent some time with Marinette, but Sabrina hadn't yet. And the day was nearly over. If Sabrina wanted to spend some time with Marinette before their Girl's Day was over then she would need to hurry.

Back at the stands, Kagami smiled as she held up an ice cream cone for Marinette while holding her own in her other hand. She felt her face burn as Marinette leaned forward to lick the ice cream while pushing her hair back to keep it from getting in the dessert.

This ended up much better than Kagami thought it would. Too bad she didn't notice that she had dropped her own ice cream while flushing over Marinette eating her own.

Marinette realized it though and glanced up at Kagami with a worried expression that made the fencer blush even more. "Oh no, your ice cream fell on the ground. Do you want to share mine?" Marinette asked Kagami not knowing that that was the final nail in the coffin. Kagami felt her mind go blank as she stood frozen while Marinette looked at her with concern.

What was up with her friends and their freezing up today? Maybe they aren't feeling well? Oh no! She gently took the ice cream from Kagami's hand and pulled her friend into a hug. "It's okay Kagami! You'll be fine. You and the others have been acting off today. Maybe you all are sick? If you are, then I can look after you all. I don't mind! That's what a class representative does!" Marinette told Kagami while hugging her tightly which just made Kagami's mind drift further away.

The poor, sweet oblivious girl didn't realize what kind of effect she had on everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end of chapter! I hope everyone liked the chapter! ^^  
> Okay, Clara is going to be an affectionate, older sister figure for Marinette as most people didn't want her in the harem. And honestly, I wasn't sure if I should add her anyway since I don't know how old she is.  
> Okay! I was wondering. So far, what is everyone's favorite Mari pairing shown in the fic. I would like to know based on the character's interactions in the fic and not how you feel about them in the show. Personally, I like writing her and Juleka ^^  
> The Beach fanart thing is still going on if anyone wants to participate. I think I explained on Beach Weekend Pt 1 or 2.  
> Also, anybody come up with any cool cover ideas? I don't mind if you tell me or draw it and show me. If it's drawn, I might make it the cover if you'll let me :)  
> Also, I'm thinking of writing another spinoff fic of this focusing on Marinette interacting with the girls who like her. If everyone likes it enough, I'll make another focusing on her and the guys ^^


	19. Beach Weekend Pt 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this chapter isn't long, but I had trouble thinking of a good idea for it. I'm changing plans on the rest of the Beach Weekend. You all will find out in the next chapter :)

It was the end of the day and the girls were heading back in. Sighing to herself, Sabrina began to pack her stuff up so she could carry it in. Chloe had asked her to avoid packing her items as well since she was trying to be nicer. It was nice of her bestie, but it left her kind of fidgety thanks to having one less thing to do. Looking over, she sighed under her breath as she saw Marinette talking with Alya and Lila. It was the end of the day and she never got to spend time with Marinette. Of course.

Shaking her head, she turned around and headed back to the hotel ahead of the other girls. Of course she didn't spend time with Marinette, she doesn't have a chance with the kind girl. She has so much better competition to go up against (including her best friend) and unlike them, she doesn't talk to or spend time with Marinette on a regular basis. Heck, even Chloe spends more time with Marinette than Sabrina does and they used to be rivals!

"Why am I complaining to myself in my head?" Sabrina muttered as she walked past the boys and towards the elevators. She momentarily stopped as she heard Max's voice, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so she continued on her way.

Stepping into the elevator, Sabrina sighed as she backed up against the walls and slowly fell to the floor of it after the doors closed. Pulling out her earphones, she hooked them up to her phone and began playing a song. Just a random song from her playlist. The second the lyrics began playing though...

"Why am I listening to the Gorillaz?" Sabrina muttered as she looked down and noticed that she had Chloe's phone instead of her own. Great... After sending a quick text to Rose's phone to ask her to grab her phone and bring it up to her later, she decided to let the song play.

"I did not realize Chloe liked the Gorillaz so much. I was so positive that her favorite musicians are Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, but she has more songs from the Gorillaz downloaded on here than Jagged or Clara..." Sabrina muttered as she began scrolling up and down Chloe's playlist. Hearing the elevator doors open, she grabbed her bag and headed to the room that she was sharing with Chloe. After unlocking the door with the room key that she decided to keep (Chloe was notorious for losing any hotel key besides the one that opens her room in her dad's hotel), Sabrina tossed her bags into a chair and headed to the bathroom.

Sabrina took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas so she could settle down for the night. Leaning over, she grabbed a book that she brought with her and began reading it. As she read it, she looked over at Chloe's phone and sighed as she ended up grabbing it. Tapping in her friend's passcode, she scrolled over to the music library and quickly found all the Gorillaz tracks. Raising her eyebrow, she spotted one song that she knew.

"I guess I'll start my Gorillaz - a - thon with Feel Good Inc.," Sabrina muttered as she pressed play and looked back over at her book.

It was a good two hours later and she was into one of their newer songs Humility when she vaguely heard the door open. Figuring that it was just Chloe returning to the room after spending time with Marinette and the others, Sabrina continued reading her book.

"Hey Chloe, I brought your phone up here by accident. I hope you don't mind. I've been listening to the Gorillaz ever since I returned to the room. I did not think you were a huge Gorillaz fan, but I can see why. They have some really great music," Sabrina spoke while reading the last sentence of the last page of her -

"I'm not Chloe, but I will say she has good taste. The Gorillaz are one of my favorite bands to! Hey Sabrina!" a very familiar, very heart warming voice said and caused Sabrina to freeze while doing her best to keep from looking up. Unfortunately this just prompted the voice's owner to speak again, "You okay Sabrina? I meant to get back to you about whatever you needed me for earlier, but I kept getting distracted by the others. I would have been up here earlier, but I needed to check on Alix. She told me to tell you 'Hi!' by the way!"

Peeking up over her book, Sabrina blushed at the sight of the smiling Marinette who was wearing a gray jacket over her bikini top with her beach towel wrapped around her waist in just the right way that would allow Marinette to walk around without difficulty.

"Um...I-I'm fine. You don't have to worry M-Marinette..." Sabrina trailed off as she forced herself to look back down at her book. Marinette looked at her with an uncertain face before sighing and walking over to the bedside. Reaching over, she pressed pause right as 'Tranz' was about to begin and sat down next to Sabrina which made the redhead blush even brighter. It would have been amusing if she didn't spend so much time around Nathaniel. It was fun to tease him now that his crush on her was gone.

Before Sabrina could say anything, Marinette wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her to her side. Resting her head on top of Sabrina's, Marinette smiled as she felt Sabrina begin to calm down.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to spend any time together on the beach. I realized that I spent time with every girl except for you Sabrina. I didn't mean to, I promise. However, I do have an idea if you would like to spend just a little more time outside," Marinette told the bright red redhead. The girl looked up with curiosity as she wondered what else they could outside tonight.  
\-----  
Less than thirty minutes later, Marinette was wearing a pink and white long sleeve shirt and pink pajama pants while sitting in a chair on the rooftop next to Sabrina who was busy staring up at the night sky with awe. Apparently, there was a surprise meteor shower over the beach tonight and while the rest of the class, plus their friends, were outside watching as well, Marinette decided to watch the meteor shower with Sabrina. She wanted to make up for not getting to spend time with her today plus she would be a liar if she said Sabrina's amazed face wasn't cute.

Looking down at her phone, she smiled as she turned slightly around and brought it up. "Sabrina! Look over here!" Marinette shouted which caused the girl to look in her direction just long enough for Marinette to snap a selfie. Giggling slightly, Marinette gave Sabrina a peace sign as she quickly sent the pic to everybody while Sabrina blushed and muttered under her breath about how unlucky she was for not having her phone at the moment.

Marinette smiled as she stretched her arms and relaxed in her seat while looking forward. Today was a good day and tomorrow was sure to be a great one as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter! It was a Sabrina chapter as I haven't given the red head much love. I plan to do this with more characters in the future. It is hard to juggle Mari's harem XD Anyway, like I said in the top note, the rest of the Weekend will change. I want to get back to Paris to start introducing more characters (Luka and Marc to name a few). It won't end instantly though so at most, the Beach Weekend will end in maybe four chapters.  
> No one really participated in the Beach Weekend art thing I was having for this arc so I guess it's over. Ehehe
> 
> Important news (to me at least), I have a new fic out! It is a Julenette fic! I love the rare pair of Mari and Juleka so I'm making a fic of it. I only have one chapter out at the moment, but I plan to update it soon. I hope everyone who likes reading about Juleka in this fic will check it out. And maybe even some who don't like the pairing. I really want to increase the number of Julenette fans so I'm going to do my best to make a great fic for the two! 
> 
> Okay back to this fic, question for everyone...how old is Nora? I'm just wondering honestly. Anyway, real question for you all, what is your favorite pairing in this fic so far? I'd really like to know :)


	20. Omake 2 (MariHarem Week)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an omake made to help me advertise something over on tumblr and also here. I hope you still like it though :)

'MARIHAREM WEEK'

"What? What does this banner mean by Mariharem Week? I don't have a harem," Marinette questioned while bringing her finger up to her chin. Behind the girl stood her entire class and friends staring at the girl with adoration. Marinette hmm'd to herself before shrugging her shoulders and swirling around.

"Hey everyone!" Marinette shouted to everyone causing them to freeze in surprise, "What does this banner mean by MariHarem Week? Does anybody know?!"

They all blushed and looked at each other before Alya coughed into her fist and stepped forward. While she looked much more brave than anybody else standing there, she was still blushing brightly.

"I think...it's a week that celebrates the idea of you being paired up with multiple people," Alya explained to her best friend while slowly glancing away as her face began to heat up more. Marinette looked at the ground as the information began to sink in. Slowly, ever so slowly, her face began to turn completely red as various images of herself kissing or hugging several different people she knew flashed through her head. Her mouth began shooting open and closed before she shook her head as quickly as possible.

"That can't be it! I...I...No one would want to share me with anybody else! I...I...I wha...why would people even celebrate that? What makes me so special?" Marinette questioned quietly while her face was flushed.

Lila stepped forward and gently placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Marinette, you are special to so many people. Never doubt that okay. And if it makes you feel any better, than I heard it was also a week that celebrates the idea of you paired with pretty much anybody. Well the more rare couplings of you and other people," Lila explained to Marinette who just looked up at her friend before tilting her head to the side.

"Rare?" Marinette asked her. Nino glanced over before stepping forward while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you know. Pretty much any pairing between you and anybody who isn't Adrien...Sorry dude," Nino mumbled while looking back at Adrien whose head fell down as if in defeat. Marinette blushed as she looked at Adrien and then everybody else. Suddenly images of things like Juleka leaning down to kiss her, Rose resting her head on her lap, her teasing Max about losing a game to her, Kim lifting her in a hug, and many more that eventually made the poor girl overheat and pass out.

Chloe finally stepped forward and looked down at her. "Well it seems like the idea was too much for her," Chloe finally said while gently petting the unconscious girl's head.

"Why does this week hate me? I can't help being the number one pairing with Marinette," Adrien sadly said while hugging his knees to his chest. Nino walked over and patted his friend on his back. Alya sighed as she looked back at Adrien.

"I didn't want to say anything, but while the week celebrates rare Mari pairings and MariHarems or what I like to call Multinettes, the pairs that feature her and more than one person...you are allowed to be one of those people Adrien," Alya finally stated while crossing her arms over her chest.

Adrien smiled slightly at this. "So...it doesn't completely hate me? I'm glad," Adrien quietly said while looking up at them.

It seems this MariHarem Week wouldn't be too bad for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everybody, I guess I should explain everything if you haven't completely understood. This Sunday, Nov 11 begins my MariHarem/Multinette Week. I have the explanation for what this week is and all the prompts for the days, but in a shortened version:  
> This is a week for people to celebrate the rare Mari pairings, the multi Mari pairings (like Mari paired with two people), or the MariHarem (three or more people with her). Pretty much any pairing is allowed except for the Love Square as those are the main pairings of the series and fandom featuring Mari. Adrien/Chat Noir is allowed as long as it is a multi Mari pairing or MariHarem. The more popular non-Love Square Mari pairings - Alyanette, Ninonette, Lilanette, Kagaminette, Chlonette, and Lukanette - are also allowed.  
> Like I mentioned the prompts for the days and the entire rules and such are on my tumblr, thekitsune. If you wish to participate please check it out! I would really love to have as many participants as possible. I mean we need a Week for the rare Mari pairings otherwise it'll never happen and I want this to be the week. It can be done twice a year if this one is successful and everyone wants to :)  
> Also a big request, anybody who wants to participate or likes the idea, please spread the word to more people. I want everyone to enjoy this week.


End file.
